My Little Girl
by darkgirl3
Summary: Morgan's got a secret he's been keeping, it's not a bad one, he's just trying to figure things out especially when it comes to two people in his life, his best friend and his daughter. M/G complete
1. I'm A Dad

**My Little Girl  
Chapter 1  
I'm A Dad**

**AN: I don't own anything, hope you enjoy. Thanks Kathy for helping me again. **

"Where you running off to handsome," Penelope asked, it was Friday and usually that meant they'd all go out for drinks, but in the last month Morgan always took off on Fridays soon as they were done for the day. She'd missed her friend and even though she knew she could just ask she'd looked up to see if he was going anywhere and what he'd been doing.

"I sorta got something to do," Derek said, it wasn't like he didn't want to tell her, but he was trying to figure this out at the moment.

"Can I come with, or you got a date?" Pen asked.

"How about I bring breakfast over in the morning and we spend the day doing whatever you want?" he asked.

"Derek, I hate being lied to, and I know you been going somewhere, so spill it, or I could just go back up there and go through your files again," Garcia said, "Plus you, hot stuff are my ride home tonight, remember Ester getting the heat fixed, and you been giving me a ride," she reminded him.

Derek couldn't help but smile, she was just as relentless as he was at times, "Okay, but before you freak out, it's my sister Desiree at my place not some random woman," he said.

"Oh, so I'm not invited to a Derek Morgan three some?" Penelope asked with a teasing smile getting a stunned looked out him, "Let me get my stuff, and when I get back have that cute little shock look off your face, hot stuff," she said going to her office to get her bag.

"What's with the deer in the headlights look?" Gideon asked walking passed Morgan.

"Nothing, hey, um I talked to Hotch earlier, I can teach the classes on Monday and Wednesday nights now," Morgan said.

"Huh?" Gideon asked confused at first, "Oh sorry, yeah the defense classes," he said, "Have you told your best friend yet?" he asked.

"Gideon I've been at this for a month, I didn't even tell you or Hotch till a week ago," Morgan said, "I'm going to tell her this weekend though, she's staying at my place, and so is Lizzy," he said.

"I'm ready to go, handsome," Pen said with smile.

"Then come on, Goddess," Derek said before they walked towards the elevator.

"So why'd you get that house half hour away from here?" Pen asked once the doors closed, "I know I should ask and I'm sorry, but you keep canceling on me, I started getting worried," she said biting her bottom lip.

"I had some things to take care of, and I wanted out the city, you know I hated it there," He said.

"I know, I also know you went to funeral last month, that's why you weren't in Nebraska with the rest the team," Pen said.

"Tell you what, I'll answer those questions, but only if you agree on Chinese food and I gotta stop and get something," Derek said, it wasn't like he didn't want to answer her questions, but he just wanted to be at home comfortable, and where he could explain the last month, because it had been insane.

"Okay, handsome," she said with smile.

"When did your sister have a baby?" Penelope asked seeing the car seat in the living room floor along with few other baby things, "I know that Sarah has three kids, but I thought Des was like nineteen and far from the idea of kids right now?" She asked.

"Hey, bro didn't think you were going to make it back," Desiree Morgan said, "She's changed, fed, burped, and changed again, gave her a bath too," she said before handing the buddle wrapped in a green blanket.

"Thought you were staying the weekend?" he asked.

"I got a paper to write for my final, you big brother are own your on," Desiree said giving him a quick hug before grabbing her bag and heading out the door, "I'll be back Monday, though," she replied.

Penelope was stunned, "Why isn't she taking her daughter with her?" she asked.

"Yeah, that is one the things I have been wanting to talk to you about, and I would talked sooner, but I been trying to figure things out," Derek said.

"Oh, you're helping her raiser your niece," Pen said, "You're a wonderful uncle and brother," Penelope said with smile.

"Actually, its sort of the other way around, she's helping me out, this little girl is mine," Morgan said with smile looking down at his daughter.

"What?" Penelope asked taking by surprise.

"I wanted to tell you, baby girl, but I was sorta freaking out for little, not because I had a daughter, I'd known that for while, well three half months before she was born I knew, I didn't tell anybody besides my sister, hell I didn't tell my mom," He said.

"Why did you tell me?" Pen asked.

"I freaked out at first, it wasn't like I didn't want her, and I'd planned on being part her life, I just sorta am her only life now," Morgan said.

"What you talking about, she has her mom?" Penelope said, "Or did she not want her?" she asked.

"No, that's why I was sorta freaking out for while, I knew I could handle being a dad, and I could be there if they needed me, but Jamie died in labor, that's where I was when the team was in Nebraska, I took couple weeks off to get things straightened out," Morgan said.

"Oh, that's why you been canceling on me every weekend now," she said, she wanted to be mad at him for not telling her he had a daughter it had been over nine months since he'd found out about her, but only a month since she'd been born.

"Yeah, I was trying to think, and I really need you, but I was trying to see if I could be a dad without help, but Desiree found out, she knew Jamie's sister from college and Des showed up two weeks ago, she worked some things out, and it's the end the semester so she's been going back and forth helping me out," he said, "She's transferring down here the UVA, so when I gotta be out state and stuff she can watch her."

"You know I should really smack you, and if we weren't so close I would, handsome, you get a daughter and don't tell your best friend till a month after she's born?" She asked, "Let alone when you found out her mother was pregnant."

"Des said you'd be pissed at me," Morgan said.

"I'm not pissed at you, hot stuff, I just wished you'd told me, you've been going through your own hell and with Elle getting shot on top of that," Pen said, "Wait, I thought you two went to Jamaica last month?" Penelope asked.

"We did, it was before she was born, I hadn't planned on going, but Jamie told me to have fun, and before you ask no, we weren't together, I just promised her I'd take care of our daughter, and I wasn't exactly going to ignore my daughter's mom, but we weren't together after she found out she was pregnant."

"She's beautiful, looks like her daddy," Penelope said, "Can I hold her?" she asked.

"Yeah," Morgan said letting Pen take her.

"You do realize you haven't told me her name yet," Garcia said.

"Oh sorry, Jenny Elizabeth, but I just call her Lizzy most of the time," Morgan said.

"You know I think I forgive you for not telling me, you are too good looking to stay mad at, plus you gave your daughter my middle name," Penelope said.

"You are my best friend, baby girl, and I did want to tell you, just had to figure things out like I said," he explained walking towards the kitchen; they'd opted for take out of the pizza kind instead of Chinese.

"Does anybody else know now or am I the last to know?" She asked following him with Lizzy in her arms.

"I had to tell Hotch and Gideon since they were trying to figure out why out the blue I just said I needed two weeks off," Derek said setting the pizza box down opening it up and putting couple slices on two plates he grabbed, "Hotch thought I was joking at first when I said I needed time off so I could figure out how to be a dad and still work there."

"You wanted out?" She asked.

"No, I just didn't know if I could do both, but I wasn't giving my daughter up, and Jamie's sister wasn't and still isn't in a condition to keep her," he explained.

"You know I will help you right, I mean if you need somebody to watch her like with Clooney, and the Bureau has the daycare down stairs for the employees, it's not like Desiree can move in her and help you raise her forever," Garcia said, "She needs her own life and with her trying to be like your mom, a nurse, that's going to be hell of a lot to do, but I got the time," she said with smile.

"I can't exactly ask you to help me out, I can deal, I'm working things out," Derek said, he wanted to say yes, to her offer along with a marry me behind it, because he loved her, but it was just complicated now, before he'd found out about Lizzy he'd planned on asking Penelope out, then it got complicated, wasn't sure if she could deal with being involved with a guy that was trying to figure things out himself, let alone had a daughter on top of that.

"You're not asking me, handsome, I'm offering, and we both know you love the job you do, could you really transfer out of the BAU?" she asked him.

"It was a back up, how'd you find out?" Morgan asked.

"I told you, I started snooping, I just thought Des had baby and you were helping her, I didn't expect you to have a daughter, but I'm not letting you give up the second thing you love," she said, "I'm pretty sure that two best friends can work this out and you stay here, because I refuse to let you think you can't do this," she added.

"Never said I couldn't do it, but princess, we don't have 9 to 5 job, I can't always be here, and what if she needs me, how am I going to be there when I'm on the other side the country?" he asked.

"Don't make the decision, you are doing fine," Pen said.

"I love kids, but the idea of having to raise one alone, I helped my mom out, I practically raised Des for her, she followed me around all the time, wanted to do everything I did, she was the closest thing I had to a best friend till you came along," Derek said, "Don't get me wrong, my mom is wonderful, but she lost my dad, it took her while to get back to herself, course you know about me, Snoopy," he said with smile using one the other nicknames he called her when she started snooping around.

"Yeah, mister I got a record that nobody knows about, secrets safe with me though," She replied, "And I think this wonderful little girl is asleep," She added looking down at the little girl.

"Talking puts her to sleep, and music, she doesn't like loud noises though, my phone started ringing the other morning, I thought she was never going to stop crying," he said.

"How does Clooney like his new friend?" She asked.

"That dog has turned into a guard dog on me, Des brought friend over last week, Clooney wouldn't let her near Lizzy till I told him it was okay, never thought that over grown puppy would actually be good at protecting her, but he is," Derek said.

"You got the best watch dog ever, he's not going to let anybody come near her, and if they do they're going to have to answer to him," Pen said, "Which way to the crib?" She asked.

"My bedroom, Des has been staying in the guest room, and I been using the other bedroom as a closet down here," Morgan said, "The bedrooms upstairs are full of boxes too, with work and stuff haven't had time to really get settled in."

"Okay, we got some work to do then, hot stuff, starting tomorrow morning, she might be month old, but you gotta baby proof this place, and give her a room not just your room," Penelope said with smile, "And you gotta get unpacked too, I noticed the lack of stuff around, the only thing you got up is the TV, so not your style," She replied with smile.

"Got one in the bedroom too, I been playing music on the thing, it puts her to sleep, haven't been here much to do the other things I needed to do," he explained.

"That's why I'm going to help you, tomorrow," Penelope said.

Hour later they were sitting on his bed listening to his IPod since Lizzy was asleep and they didn't want to wake her up with the TV on. "You know you did great thing," Pen said.

"Huh?" Morgan asked.

"Taking her, some guys would panicked, but you only freaked a little, but it was for the right reasons, you didn't know if you could be there for her like she needs you, you didn't panic because you got Jamie pregnant," Pen said.

"I think she was more freaked than I was, surprised yeah, but I never lost it," he said.

"Two years ago when I first met you, handsome, you would panicked and probably ran for the hills," Garcia said, "I gotta say, you grown up since we met," she teased letting a yawn escape her.

"Hand over the IPod and let's get sleep, because if you're wanting to rearrange stuff tomorrow, I need sleep first," Derek said.

"Okay," Penelope said and once he was laying down she moved down pulling the covers up and laid her head on his chest.

They'd been sleeping in the same bed when they stayed at each others places for almost year and half, they didn't think it was strange and neither complained because they both got something they wanted out of it, being close to the other without having to actually say it out loud. They loved the other, but things were complicated now, not in a bad way, they just had to figure things out inside their hearts and minds before they could let the other completely in.

Penelope was fast asleep ten minutes later, but Morgan was still awake, he couldn't help but watch her sleep, he wanted to be with her, he told her everything, and he'd wanted to call her the minute he found out about his daughter, but he'd been scared she would think he wanted to be the dad and husband to Jamie, but it had never been like that, he wanted his baby girl.

If he had to do it over, he'd wanted Penelope to be his little girl's mom, but maybe he could still get that, she'd offered to help him, maybe he could turn the best friend part into a wife and mom as well.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay yet another story, my mind won't turn off on these things, ideas keep running over, gotta write them down so I don't forget them all. Hope you enjoyed next chapter will be up sometime later tonight. **


	2. Shopping

**My Little Girl  
Chapter 2  
Shopping**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I don't own anything but the idea I had and thanks Kathy for helping me expand my ideas. **

Five am wake up calls he wasn't going to get used to for while longer, but Morgan got up going over to the crib. He picked up Lizzy before taking her out the room so Garcia didn't wake up too. Penelope had been right, he really needed to get everything set up, he'd gotten what he needed for his little girl, but the time to put it up hadn't came, he'd spent the two weeks off moving and deciding on what to do, he had gotten the crib and few other things up, but changing table was the kitchen island for now.

After he changed her he went to sit on the couch in the living room. Morgan was still trying to get used to the fact he had a daughter, and now that he was her whole world since Jamie had died. She'd would been great mom, but neither of them wanted to be together, Jamie had asked if he wanted to try it together, but they'd both known it wouldn't work, their hearts weren't in it, Morgan had certain blonde best friend in mind.

Derek had picked out her name even before she was born, Jenny Elizabeth which was her mother's middle name and Penelope's middle name. Elizabeth was Pen's middle name and he'd wanted little piece of her with his daughter if he couldn't have his baby girl the way he wanted her, Jenny for Lizzy's mom since she was no longer around for her.

"I was wondering where you two where?" Garcia said coming into the living room.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you up," Morgan said when she sat down beside him.

"Woke up and you were gone, and snoopy couldn't resist coming to find you," she teased watching him with Lizzy, "have you fed her?" she asked.

"She doesn't like food soon she wakes up, she wants to be changed and about twenty minutes later she wants her food," Derek said.

"You already got a system," Pen said with smile.

"Took couple times to find out, but after she refused to take the bottle when I tried to fed her I got the hint, thought something was wrong at first," he replied.

"You've had her for month and you're already a pro at this," she said resting her head on his shoulder watching Lizzy, "And you said you would rather keep practicing and give the kids back to their parents at the end of the day, well handsome, I think you got this parent thing worked out," she said.

"I'm a long way from being a pro, still don't know everything."

"You're already doing a great job, you know what she needs, and you were going to give up what you love to make sure she had what she needed too, that Derek is what really matters, and she's going to love you," Pen said.

"She's going to love you too, after all you are my best friend," Derek said, he wanted to say something else but kept that in his mind not wanting to scare her off, they both had commitment issues, but with her he would commit to anything in a heartbeat.

It was nine that morning when they started working on getting the place organized after breakfast. They'd gone back to bed for while after he'd fed Lizzy. Now Penelope was holding her while Morgan went through some the boxes in the guest bedroom down stairs first.

"Okay, handsome where is the baby stuff?" She asked.

"Upstairs, I got to clear this out first, I got the crib up, and few other things in my room, you saw that last night," He said.

"Derek Morgan, you are really wanting me to hurt you aren't you?" She asked, "You are so in trouble, and officially getting spanked later, but right now, I gotta fix this," Pen said shacking her head, she loved him, and he hadn't done anything wrong it was just his bedroom was a death trap with Lizzy's stuff in there instead of her having her own room, and she knew it wasn't on purpose he'd just been busy and he'd done some things.

He had gotten the nursery painted at least, which was upstairs, where he planned on moving his room as well; he'd just kept everything down stairs till he could find time to move things around.

"I told you I been trying to do this alone, but watching her and moving stuff up and down stairs is not possible, and Des goes to the library on the weekends to do her college work so I'm alone here," Derek said.

"Well mister if you'd stopped being scared that I would freak out on you, you could have asked me to help, now tell me that you have a car not just the truck?" She asked.

"Yeah, Desiree made me get one, I'd planned on it, just wasn't sure which one was the best so I got Haley to tell me which was better to get since couldn't exactly take her in my truck, I don't want her hurt, and you can't put rear facing car seat up front," He explained.

"Good, because we are going to the store before we start moving anything, you need few things, and I want to get them before we do anything else, consider it my present to you and her," Pen said with smile.

"I've got everything upstairs," Morgan said.

"You don't have a diaper genie, and handsome less you want this whole house stinking of baby diapers, you're going to need one, also I saw no stroller, less that is in your room too?" She asked.

"I sorta been just carrying her around, not like she's heavy, and she doesn't like it when I put her down when we're around people she doesn't know, and trust me she knows it," Morgan said.

"You need a stroller, you need a changing table, because I love that you found something to use, but Derek the kitchen island is no place to change this little girl, we can do the moving later today and tonight when she's asleep," Penelope said.

"Baby girl, I got what I need," he said again.

"Okay, then tell me where is the stroller, changing table, thank god you have a car seat," She said relived at that.

"Haley gave me the extra one they had, so technically I haven't gotten one, but, okay I suck at this," He said realizing that he had done the things that Liz had to have a.s.a.p. and he'd gotten the car seat from Haley, she hadn't told Hotch about it since he'd asked her not to say anything yet.

"You, do not suck at this or anything else, you've been trying to make sure she's been safe and you've done great, Derek, we've been busy with work, and you had to get things straightened out with Jamie gone," Penelope said, "Considering you could have really lost it, with everything that has been going on with Lizzy, Jamie's death, and Elle getting shot and leaving the team, we're one member down and since you got back two weeks ago, you've been going none stop," she replied.

"Lizzy needs me, the team needs me, Des can only do so much that I know, and I'm doing the best I can," he said.

"I know you are, and I told you, I'm going to help you, so stop saying you got it under control and let your best friend help you," Garcia said.

"Okay, baby girl, you win, I'll get my keys and we can go," he replied.

"Diaper bag," Penelope called after him with smile, "Don't worry, Lizzy, by the time this weekend's over your dad is going to be completely sane again," she said, "I'm going to see to that, sweetheart," she added.

"Which store first?" Morgan asked looking around the mall; he'd wanted to go to the Target or even shop online at couple his favorite stores, but she'd insisted on the mall.

"You got plenty of clothes for her, so we just need to go to the JCPenny's and the Baby Depot that just opened up and then we can go to Target like you wanted to," she said.

Morgan couldn't help but smile, she knew he hated shopping; he'd rather go online, which she claimed really wasn't right for this; they had to look at the stuff up close.

"Thank you," he said.

"Okay first we're looking for changing table, and stroller, because handsome, you need those two things the most, then we can look for the car seat, diaper genie and few other things," Garcia said, she'd made list of the things he did have, some things Haley had given him that she'd had multiples of, like the bottles, but she'd still look for more them, "While I go find the stroller you can look at the tables," She said.

"Pen, slow down, if I gotta do this then we're doing this together, because you leave me in that store alone, and I'm going to get like a million women surrounding me, I know how it goes with kids, they are magnets for women, and I really don't want to have lot people around her, when she's already somewhere they we don't wanna be," Derek said.

"She's a month old, hot stuff, she doesn't know what's going on," Pen said.

"I do, and baby girl, I'd rather have you with me than about hundred other women," Morgan said.

Penelope smiled at him, "Okay, handsome, I'll stay with you, and just to keep those hundreds of women from hitting on you," She said looking at him, "Stroller first then changing tables," she replied.

"Lead the way, princess," he said before following her.

"What you think?" Pen asked, "It comes with a car seat, since it is their travel system package," she said.

"If you like then I do," Morgan said, he had no idea which one was better, and they all looked the same, except for the color and patterns, "It's got purple in it, and black in it so it would go with pretty much anything I got her," he replied, "has your favorite color too," he added.

"Derek, we're picking her stroller out, not mine," Penelope said with laugh, "You said anything purple, blue, or black would work, those are my favorite colors," she replied.

"Well maybe she'll like them too, and I like blue and black too," he said.

Penelope bit her bottom lip. "What is going on?" She asked, "You keep going with what I like, don't you have an opinion?" she asked.

"I like whatever you pick out Pen, you've never steered me wrong before, princess," Morgan said with smile.

"Do you need any help?" The sales lady asked.

"Yeah, we want to get this, set, she likes the purple, and it looks like good set," Derek said.

"Great choice, and congratulations on the baby, she is beautiful, looks like you two," the lady said, "I'll get Randy to pull it for you," she said before walking off.

Morgan didn't say anything at her comment, but Penelope was stunned, he couldn't resist what he said next, "Now see that I can live with, people thinking she's ours," he replied, "If you want to go look those tables I'll be over in few," he said.

"Derek, she thought Lizzy was ours, and you didn't say anything, you just let her believe that," Garcia said.

"Lot easier than explaining and take it from person that has been explaining for while now, it is complicated and saying it over and over," Morgan said.

Pen smiled little, "That's sweet you think I could be her mom, but handsome, sadly not real, would be fun though," she said, which planted the first little seed into Morgan's head that maybe Pen would wake up and realize he wanted her.

"Well baby girl, maybe I want her to be yours too," he said hoping she'd think he was serious, but the sales guy came over before he could say anything else.

"Purple or blue, hot stuff?" Penelope asked holding up cute top she'd found for Lizzy and she'd insisted on getting it, just wanted to know what color he liked in it.

"Purple," Morgan said, spending the day with Penelope shopping hadn't been as bad as he'd thought it would be, after they'd gotten the stroller. Penelope had insisted on going to few other stores they'd gotten what they had to have to fix up the nursery and now they were at Target, where he'd wanted to go to start with.

"You have picked purple in everything I've chosen, and usually you run screaming from the color, okay not literally, but I suggest you paint your bedroom purple you give me a 'are you insane' look," she said.

"Well, baby girl, it is my room, and I'm a guy, purple is not my color, but you love it, and I'm sure that Lizzy would love it too if she knew what it was," Morgan said.

"Okay hot stuff, you can't pick purple on everything," she teased him with smile

"I probably could, they got purple in everything these days," he laughed.

"Funny, okay I'm getting both, now we just need to find that changing table since you didn't like the other ones then we have everything we need, and still got few hours to spend decorating,"

"I was thinking since we didn't get to do our movie night in the last month, you want to make tonight double feature after we get the nursery put together?" he asked.

"Sure, just nothing scary and I'm in," she said.

"Okay, how about we watch Star Trek?" he offered.

"Okay you have been picking everything that I like today even agreed on letting me watch her when you gotta leave on case, what got into you?" She asked.

"I told my best friend I had a daughter and she made it less scary," he said with smile.

"I'm glad I talked out of leaving, or so to speak, I can't exactly let my best friend run away, and think he has to do this alone, you have me, and I'm pretty sure we can figure out how this goes."

"Ah, you two just had baby?" some woman behind them asked, "Sorry couldn't help but over hear, and she's adorable," she added before walking away.

Pen didn't say anything this time, it was the third person now that had said Lizzy looked like her, but she was completely like her dad, light brown skin, brown eyes and full head of hair. Morgan had put her in jeans and a shirt that had daddy's little girl on it.

"You know we might as well just go with that better than explaining the other," Morgan said.

"Funny handsome, you'd just love to tell somebody she's our daughter," Penelope said.

"Say the word and she's ours," Derek said, he wasn't joking, but his baby girl didn't know that.

"Come on, before you start telling people that story," Pen said, she had felt hurt at first, not knowing about Liz, but now, spending the day with Derek and her, it was starting to feel like she was really with them, not just the best friend helping out.

**TBC**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, and glad you're all enjoying this. **


	3. I'm Not Joking

**My Little Girl  
Chapter 3  
I'm Not Joking**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing except Lizzy. She's so wonderful and going to bring our wonderful couple together. **

It was the first case away since Penelope had found out about Lizzy and she was watching her for Morgan. She'd gotten a portable crib so that Lizzy could stay at her place; Desiree was still around and watched her during the day after classes since it was another couple weeks before she could start at the day care downstairs.

The rest the team now knew about her as well and they'd gotten together and helped finish the nursery and get the rest the house straightened out, it had been a weekend thing. There were enough rooms in the house even with Des and Lizzy's nursery for the whole team to stay there and two other rooms, Pen was still staying in Derek's room like she always did when she stayed over.

Tonight the team was getting back, so Garcia had decided to just go to Morgan's place for while to see Liz and wait till he got back before she left, it was going to be good four hours before the plane landed. He'd called her earlier asking if everything was okay just like he did every night, along with six other times during the day. He loved his daughter and Pen was glad that he got this chance it could have gone differently.

Penelope walked in the door at Morgan's place and instantly heard Lizzy crying. Desiree was watching her till she'd gotten off work, and at first she thought that she'd just woken up or something but after the cries didn't stop she went to find Des. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know, she's been crying for the last hour and want stop, I did everything, walked her, changed her, tried to feed her, she wouldn't take the bottle, music isn't calming her down, nothing is working," Desiree said, she loved her niece, and the fact she couldn't comfort her was making her upset too.

"Let me take her, you go take break," Penelope said seeing that Des was close to tears herself.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get her to stop crying and guess it's getting to me too," She said handing Lizzy over to Garcia.

"Hey, little girl, I got you," Pen said holding Liz against her chest before taking her into the bedroom. She'd been crying a lot lately, and so far the only person to get her to stop was Pen, or Derek, but he wasn't around right now, she was.

She laid Lizzy in the crib long enough to take her top off before picking her up again. She'd found this worked faster to get the little girl to calm down. Morgan had taken her to see the pediatrician for her check up, Garcia had gone with him during lunch one day to see why she'd been crying so much. Normally Lizzy was quiet, but the last two weeks it had been long nights, and most those nights Pen was staying here or Derek at her place.

It was almost one when Morgan got home, he'd known Pen would probably have come here so he hadn't even went inside the building he'd just come home. He was surprised to find Desiree sitting on the front porch. "Hey, you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I don't know how you're doing this, I'd be wreck," She replied, "I love Lizzy, but I'm so glad that Penelope's around, I don't think I could take her crying so much," she said.

"Tell me about it, you think it's easy listening to her cry and I can't do anything about it?" he asked, the doc had told them that colic was something that medicine couldn't treat and in few weeks or months it would go away.

"She finally stopped an hour ago, Pen's sleeping in your bed, I just had to get out here, never thought having a baby could make you cry so much too, and she's only my niece," Des said.

"Come on, let's go inside, it's after one, and you need sleep," he said.

"I know, and I got my headphones ready case she wakes up crying again, I wish you luck, and that she sleeps through the night for once," Des said before going to her bedroom.

Derek walked into the bedroom not wanting to wake Lizzy up or Penelope who was lying on his bed with the covers pulled up. He smiled before taking out his phone taking a picture of Pen. He couldn't help it she looked beautiful laying there.

He walked over to the crib finding Lizzy fast asleep, he had a portable crib in his room and since she'd been crying for the last week or so nonstop some nights he'd stayed up with her, but the night before he'd left to go with the team, Penelope had made him sleep, she'd taken over so he could rest for once. Morgan leaned over giving her a kiss on the forehead before going to grab some clothes so he could shower.

It was hour later before he got back upstairs; Penelope was still fast asleep so he just slid into the bed beside her pulling her to him and going to sleep. Since she'd been staying over half the time now helping him they'd slept the same way as he was now, cuddled up, but neither had said anything about wanting more. It was like it was natural to hold each other, but they didn't talk about it either.

Penelope woke up that morning find Derek beside her, his arm was wrapped around her and sometime in the night he'd rolled onto his back and she was curled into his side with her head on his bare chest. She bit her lip sitting up, this was the hardest part about staying here, the waking up in different positions, but always the same way with his arm around her.

She hadn't put her shirt back on so she was lying in her bra and pair pajama bottoms. She went to get up, but Morgan pulled her back down. "Go back to sleep," he replied, "It's Saturday, she's asleep and not crying," He replied.

"Just going to the bathroom," she said before getting up the rest the way. Once she was in the bathroom she closed the door. She had needed to get away, because soon as he'd touched her bare skin her heart was racing. The last few weeks being so close had been wonderful, but she couldn't get the dreams to stop, they were together and Lizzy really was theirs and it felt so real.

Lizzy woke up before she came out the bathroom, but when she did she found Derek walking her around the bedroom. She had to give it to the little girl, she had good set lungs. "I guess she's away," she said with smile reaching for her shirt, but left it where it was walking over to him, "Put her head against your heart, it helps sometimes," she said, it was how she'd gotten her calmed down before.

It was few more minutes but she stopped crying and Morgan started smiling. "Okay you're not leaving, you are my hostage for life," he joked.

"Thanks handsome, but it would be hard to explain to Hotch why you handcuffed me to you wouldn't it?" She asked teasing him back running her hand over Lizzy's back.

"I'd think of something," He replied back.

"What is with all the movies, all we've watched is Disney, not that I don't like, but handsome, what happened to all the other movies?" Penelope asked, they'd been watching movies for three hours, and Liz had been sleeping the entire time. They'd taken the chance to catch up on some movies, but so far it had been Snow White and then Cinderella now he was putting The Little Mermaid on.

"I don't know, I used to hate these, it was all Desiree wanted to watch when she was little, I had to watch with her, but now, I guess they are okay," he replied.

"You just love the happily ever after's," she said back.

"So what if I do, I'd love to find my princess, oh wait I already have two," Derek said with smile pulling her back into his arms.

"Funny, but you gotta really find somebody one day, and she'll be great mom for Lizzy," Pen said.

"I know she will," Derek said, not saying what he really wanted to say and that was that he'd already found the prefect mom for his little girl.

"Just don't forget about your best friend here," Pen said, "I'm still going to need my hero."

"You keep saying that, I still don't believe it," Morgan said.

"Well believe it, hot stuff, you are my hero, and your daughter's too," She stated, "You called everyday you were away, six times, then at night when you knew I'd be up with her, you called me," Pen said.

"I just had to hear my baby girl's voice, and see if you two were okay," He replied.

"I know you weren't calling for me," Pen said.

"Baby girl, I was calling for you and her both, you two are my world, if you haven't noticed you stopped protesting when people say she looks like you," Morgan said, "Might as well just admit it, we are a family."

"Yes, I know that, but we're best friend, but to keep explaining that is just too long," Garcia said.

"What you saying you don't want to do this?" he asked.

"No, I love this, we get to play family, Des, Lizzy, you, me we're family, and then the team added to that we're all family," Pen said.

"I don't see it like that, when did it change, I thought it was working fine?"

"I keep telling myself that it is, but things have changed, and you know it, hell I know it, at night you always cuddle up to me now," she said.

"We've always cuddled, we were doing it here, till you said something, and I'm not playing family, to me it's real, I got Lizzy, and I got you, you're my best friend and you've helped me out, the last two weeks would been hell without you," Morgan said.

"I love helping, but maybe I should just stay in one the other rooms," Pen suggested.

"The hell you will, I don't get it, why are you saying this now, it's been two weeks, Penelope, you practically live here, and I wouldn't want it any different," Morgan replied standing up, "I was going to ask you if you just wanted to move in here,"

"What, you're joking right?" She asked.

"No, I'm not joking, it would be easier and Lizzy loves you, you can make her stop crying in no time, you're wonderful, and you've helped me more than you'll know, princess," he said.

"Derek, I gotta think about it," Penelope said, he'd just asked her to move in, what was going on? she thought to herself.

"Yeah right, and if you wanted your own room you could have it, there is plenty of them here," Derek said.

"Oh buttering me up with my own room, who says I don't' want to share with you, hot stuff?" She asked with smile before Lizzy started crying again.

"I'll get her, you just think about the offer," Morgan said going to the nursery. 'Smooth' he thought to himself going to get Lizzy, he couldn't believe that he'd just asked her to move in with him. It was the first thing he'd thought of when she suggested staying in another room, how could he tell her that with her beside him at night he could deal with anything. Having his baby girl in his arms made life bearable, especially when he just wanted to hide away from the world some days.

Penelope was trying to figure out just what was going on, she couldn't believe that Derek had just asked her to move in with him. They wouldn't be alone, but still, Lizzy was two months old and Desiree was hardly around, at night it would be the two them alone, not like it hadn't been that way before, but it would be different and she knew it.

Why had he asked her, of course she knew why, he needed help with Liz, but there had been something in his eyes when she'd suggested separate rooms. She just didn't want to get used to having him there and then the day he meet somebody that could be a great mom to his daughter, she'd be left to some how make it alone again, she would be devastated if that happened. She'd have to give up the pretend family she had going here.

"You mean more to him then you think," Desiree said, "Sorry, I over heard you two, and Derek's offer," she said.

"Where just best friends," Pen said.

"I'm his little sister, I can read him like a book, trust me, if anybody is going to have a place in his heart and if he wants a mom for Elizabeth later, it will only ever be you, Penelope, you are so much more than his best friend," Des said, "Our mom is always telling him she wants grandbabies all the time, he told her about Lizzy and first thing she asked was when did you get your baby girl pregnant, we all love you, and you're the only one that can make him smile the way he's been smiling lately," she replied, "It's not just because you help with Liz either, me and him we're the closest out the three us, he tells me stuff he doesn't tell Sarah or mom," she said with smile, "He was going to ask you out before Jamie showed back up telling him she was pregnant, I was going to ask you out."

Pen wasn't sure what to say, it had to be wrong right, why would he want her, she'd only planned on best friends for life, but maybe there was chance. "I just don't know," she heard herself saying.

"Trust me, my big brother is crazy about you, not just as a best friend, he said hell no when you wanted separate rooms didn't he?" She asked already knowing the answer, "Derek Morgan is in love and you Penelope are the one he's in love with," Desiree said before she left the room hoping that the seeds were planted. She couldn't take them not being together, they were meant for each other and she was tired of her brother talking about what he wanted with Pen, she was going to make sure it was what he got, little sister was going to do some pushing and she was getting what they both wanted and needed, Lizzy needed it too, by the end of the month, maybe sooner, Derek and Penelope would be together she was going to see to it.

"I have my answer about moving in here," Penelope said walking into the nursery.

**TBC**

**AN: I know so cruel, but next chapter will be up soon, you'll just have to wait to see if it's a yes or a no. Thanks for the reviews hope you all enjoy.**


	4. Why Did You Do That

**My Little Girl  
Chapter 4  
Why Did You Do That?**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I don't own anything. Her answer is? **

Morgan was standing there waiting for her answer; he was just hoping it would be yes. It had to be yes, right, but he had asked her to move in, maybe it was too soon. "Yes or no?" he asked.

"I can't move in here, Morgan," she said and before he could say anything she continued, "Not unless you are honest with me," she replied, "I want the truth, why do you want me to move in her so bad, why did you freak when I suggested separate rooms?" She asked she knew the answer, but it had to come from him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, he had been honest, sure he hadn't said that he was completely in love with her and couldn't stop dreaming about her every night, but why would she be asking.

"Seems you have a birdie that is doing some talking for you, goes by the name Desiree, so until you can tell me the real reason you want me here, then I cannot move in with you, and I don't think the sharing a room thing is a good idea," Penelope said, "Night handsome, I'm going to the guest room, seems Lizzy is wanting her daddy tonight," Pen said giving the little girl a quick kiss on the cheek before she left Morgan standing there still in a shocked state.

"What did you tell her?" Morgan asked going to Desiree's room.

"What you talking about?" Des asked hiding a smile.

"You told her didn't you?" he asked.

"Cool it would you, I left that living room she had happy smile on her face, you're going to get a yes, and she's going to move in here, be that mom you want for my niece," Des replied.

"She said no, and she went to the guest room," Derek said.

"Don't look at me, what else did she say, I bet she wanted you to step up and tell her how you felt, but instead you came in here telling me off for helping you, because I love yah, but you are moving in the slowest motion ever," Des said standing up, "The tortoise would be embarrassed by the slow go here, get your head out of your ass, and tell the woman you love that you love her, not next century when she can't wait any longer, but NOW," Desiree said, "Or should I call mom and Sarah and tell them that their son and brother needs to be kicked in the ass, sure Sarah would get Eric to do that," she replied with smile.

"It doesn't matter what else she said, I'm never going to get sleep again," Morgan said before he left, "I'm going for walk," he replied shutting the door.

"It's one in the morning," Desiree called back, "Okay nice going Des, but at least Pen knows," she said to herself before going after him, "Freeze," she said once she had caught up to him. "I cannot let you go for a walk, because if you do then you'll talk yourself out of what you want to do right now, which is go to that bedroom and tell her everything you are thinking, and have been thinking," she said standing in front of the back door.

He could pick her up and move her out his way if he really wanted to, he had before, the night he'd left when he'd gone undercover five years ago. She'd begged him not go that night, she hadn't wanted to be without her best friend and brother for so long. Tonight she was making him stay.

"Des get out my way," Morgan said.

"No, five years ago you didn't listen to me, of course it wasn't like this, that was different, but you're going to listen to me now, I gotta look out for my niece and best friend," She said, "You love her, every time you call Mom or Sarah, even me, that is all you talk about, your baby girl, I come down here in the summer and stay with you, and for the last two summers, all I have heard was about, Pen, all I've seen is you with her," she added, "Go tell her what you have been keeping locked away, you have kept your heart guarded since dad died, I get that, but you can't keep it that way forever, if you do you'll lose what you have, and Lizzy will lose the best mom in the world, don't let that happen," Des said.

Morgan didn't say anything instead he turned around, he was frustrated he needed air, but Desiree wasn't going to let him out the house. He went back to his bedroom sitting on the bed. Penelope was always the one to help him with things like this, well not like this, with the things that got him frustrated that he really just wanted to punch a hole in the wall.

He didn't know how to tell her how he felt, and he wasn't going to get any sleep until he did, because he couldn't sleep in his own bed with out his baby girl now, the last month with her there with him, had ruined that, it had spoiled him to her against him, having her to snuggle against, he hated snuggling, but with her it felt right. The hole that was left after his dad died, the part of his soul that Buford had taken from him when he was teenager, it felt repaired with her around. Everything in his life felt perfect with his baby girl, her smile always made him smile, when she was sad he was too.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself before getting up and going over to the book shelf taking out photo album and looking through it. Penelope had given it to him, it started with pictures of his mom and sisters, ending with his second family, the team and the very last picture in it was Penelope, Lizzy and him that JJ had taken few weeks ago when they'd gotten together.

He turned to the front again finding the picture that she'd gotten from his mom, it was of him and his dad when he was ten, and it had been taken the day before he'd died. "I really wish you were still here dad, you would know what to tell me, you always knew what to do, I promised you that I'd do the right thing, I took care of mom, Des and Sarah like I said I would, now I guess gotta take care of myself for once," he said with smile, "I just don't know how, maybe I should just do what you used to when mom was mad at you for being late so many nights," he said, "I better go and get my baby girl before I chicken out," he said before closing the photo album. It helped sometimes when he really needed advice and Pen wasn't the best one to tell him what to do since it was about her.

Penelope was getting ready to go to bed, she'd taken a shower and was about go get in the bed when the door opened to the bedroom and Derek came over to her. "You want to know if I want you here for the reasons that Des said, here's your answer," Morgan said before he pulled her into his arms and lowered his lips to hers kissing her. It had always worked for his dad why not him, Penelope might not be his mom who was worried about his dad till he got home, but she was the woman he loved, and words just couldn't say what he wanted to tell her.

Pen wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, she wasn't going to say no, she had made up her mind during that long shower, she couldn't say no to him. She kissed him back with just as much love as he was giving her. She didn't want to pull away, but her lungs were demanding air again. She was panting and at some point she'd closed her eyes, and she'd heard herself moaning as his hand moved under her shirt trying to touch as much of her as he could.

"I love you," he said when she broke the kiss, "I want you in my life, and I want you in my bed, you can't just take that away, I'd never be able to sleep again, because the last two weeks with you in the bed cuddling up to me, you ruined me to anybody else, baby girl, but I never wanted anybody else, it's always been you," Morgan said, "Jamie was the last person I slept with, that was almost a year ago, because I realized I wanted you, and until I got that, I couldn't have anybody else," he stated.

"Was it that hard, handsome?" Garcia asked with smile.

"You have no idea how hard that was, I haven't said those words since the day my dad died, that's the last thing I told him, and I just couldn't ever say them again, until Lizzy was born, then you, I've tried for so long to tell you that I love you, but I just couldn't get those words out," Morgan said still holding her to him, he wanted to kiss her until she was breathless over and over.

"Well, I guess I should give you that answer you want, then," Pen said with a smile, "right after this," she replied pulling him into another kiss and once he opened his mouth she deepened the kiss running her hand up and down his side.

Morgan backed them up until the back her legs hit the mattress, he turned around so he'd be the one that fell onto the bed, but he pulled her with him not breaking the kiss. When he was on the mattress he rolled them so they were on their sides.

"What's that answer?" he asked pulling away for air, but he started kissing her jaw and neck, he wanted to touch and taster every part of her.

"Yes, I'll move in with you," Pen said closing her eyes against the feel of him kissing and nipping at her neck. She hadn't expected this reaction to her yes, but Des was right, he did love her.

"And, you are moving back into my bedroom," Derek said before spanking her bottom making her let out a moan, "Oh you like that do you?" he asked doing it again getting the same reaction.

"Derek, you are going to get it," Pen said pushing him onto his back, she was happy at the moment, and any insecurity's that she might have had went out the window when he'd walked into the room and just kissed her like he had done. She straddled him leaning down and kissing him again, but she pinned his hands down so he couldn't touch her.

He just smiled as she kissed him, but when she moved against him he let a moan escape. She was sitting right on top of his erection, and she now knew just how much he wanted her, eleven months without having sex had been driving him crazy, waking up beside her in the mornings with a hard on was not good when he hadn't been able to take care of it the way he'd wanted to, holding her to him as he thrusted inside her. Just thinking about how warm and tight she probably was had gotten him hard once and it had been the completely wrong time for it too.

"I need you," Morgan said.

"Oh you think I'm going to let you get lucky with me tonight huh?" She asked, "I said I'd move in hot stuff, now if you want sex, well then that is going to cost you," Pen said, "It's called birth control, because as much as I love you, I don't want to give Lizzy a brother or sister so soon," she replied.

Derek let out strangled moan, because he didn't even have a box of condoms in the house. "You're going to kill me here," he said.

"I'll call my doctor Monday get an appointment, because I'm not having any barriers between us, and then we can finish what we started," Pen said about to get off him.

"I can't wait that long," he complained.

"Oh you got problem do you," Pen said with smile before she moved slightly getting enough friction between them and his jeans making him moan again, "I think I can take care of that problem for you," Garcia said, "You don't even have to take your pants off," she replied kissing his neck.

"I need you, now," Derek said rolling them over, he would just do everything but thrusting inside her, he could wait, but he was painfully hard at the moment and it just wasn't going to work any other way.

However, his daughter had other plans for them, no sleep again, because soon as he got Penelope on her back, Lizzy's cries came over the baby monitor, which he'd put on the table beside the door when he'd walked in earlier.

"Go, handsome, I'll be down in minute," Penelope said with giggle, "She needs us more," she added.

Monday afternoon after work Garcia went to the pharmacy picking up the prescription she'd dropped off that morning after visit with her doctor. Thankfully she'd gotten early appointment. It would be few more days before Morgan would get the relief he really wanted seeing as how Lizzy was still crying through the night, and in the morning they were leaving on a case, Morgan was still at work the had in-services all day, which he hated, it was five and the last one wouldn't be over till six, then he was supposed to teach the self defense class that night, it would be almost nine before he got home.

They'd started packing up her stuff Saturday and Sunday. Desiree had watched Lizzy while they spent few hours at her place getting what she really needed right now, the other stuff she could get when they got back. She picked up food before driving to the house.

Desiree was sitting on the front porch with Clooney and Lizzy who was asleep thankfully, she'd been practically screaming when they'd left, neither of them had wanted to, but she'd pushed Derek out the door letting Des take care of the little girl.

"Hey, she's asleep," Pen said.

"Thank god, on and off all day, and with Clooney whining too I was about to hit a breaking point," Des said, "He stopped and she stopped, hour ago, I haven't moved from this spot."

"I though I was never going to get your brother out the door this morning, I told him you could take care of her, and you did," Pen said.

"Yes, and remind me to wait another five years before I have a baby," Des said with smile letting Garcia take Lizzy.

"I might surprise him tonight and bring this little girl with me," she said, "Hotch told him to just go home after the in-services but he said he'd do the class tonight since they won't be here Wednesday."

"That would be great idea," Des said, "Our dad used to take us to the station all the time, Derek loved it, I was like three or four, but I still remember his smile when dad let us go with him some days when mom was working at the hospital and our aunt couldn't baby sit us."

"I saw the picture of the two them at the police station, your mom said she didn't know if she could ever stop him from following in your dad's footsteps, but she always said for him to follow what he wanted."

"Dad always told us that, well, Sarah said he did, and mom would get so mad at him for getting so wrapped up in something that it would be late when he got home," Desiree said, "He'd walk in the house and before mom could say anything he'd pull her into his arms kissing her before saying he loved her and was sorry."

Penelope smiled, "I guess he gets something else from his dad, he did that the other night, when he came in my room," she said before sitting down in the rocking chair across from Des.

"Our dad was wonderful, I don't remember much, but Derek always told me about him, made sure I didn't forget him, every chance I get I go visit his grave," Desiree said.

"What happened, I've asked, but it's the one thing he doesn't want to talk about," Pen asked.

"Sarah told me once, I kept asking him, but he'd never tell me either, over protective brother thing," Desiree said, "Dad was getting off work, and Derek was with him, he always went to the station after school, dad would let him stay if he did his homework, they were on their way home, they stopped at store, dad still had his gun on him, he always carried it, except to church, but he kept it in the car under the seat." Des said, "Anyway, couple guys came in to rob the store and dad was talking them down, one the guys got gun happy and shot him, and the clerk, but he hadn't been aiming at dad, he'd pointed the gun and Derek and the teenage girl who'd been behind them, dad blocked the shot shooting the guy, but he took two bullets to the chest, I don't know anything else, because he'd never tell us what dad said." Des said with tears in her eyes, "Nothing was the same after that, not till now, you put smile back on my brother's face, you and Lizzy, and not the smile that he's had before, the one that shows just how much he loves you," she replied.

Garcia was crying too, just thinking that Morgan had to watch his dad die, but he'd died a hero saving that girl, and his son. She just hoped she never had to watch him die, or hear it, she didn't think she could take it. "Thanks for telling me, he hadn't told me he was there, just told me that he'd died trying to stop robbery," Pen said.

"Yeah, we never asked him for the longest time, then he started getting into trouble, thank god he got out there with football," Des said.

"What, he played football?" Penelope asked.

"He was the quarterback his senior year high school, and his freshmen year college he was too, but he busted up his knee during a game second year college and he couldn't play after that, he talked to one dad's friends, and decided to follow in his footsteps, he got his law degree, before going into the academy, beat cop for year, before transferring to the bomb squad, eighteen months under cover, worst months ever since our dad died, then he moved here with the BAU," Des said, "The rest you know," She replied.

"Thanks, he never told me that little bit about football, the rest of it yeah, but not the football part," Penelope said, "I'm going to change before I go meet him," she said standing up, "Go have some fun, you earned it, I'm going to take this little girl with me."

"Have fun," Desiree said before Pen went inside.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed little sad and happy all mixed in. Kathy, you got what you asked for hope you enjoyed that part. They are finally together. **


	5. Some Fairy Tales Are Real

**My Little Girl  
Chapter 5  
Some Fairy Tales Are Real**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews I don't own anything. The time I have in here for the hours to drive is from Google maps it might be little longer depending on traffic and stuff. I was guessing on the flight time since I've never been there or on a plane.**

Penelope was half asleep on the couch with Lizzy, the little girl had finally stopped crying after almost two hours of crying again, she'd stopped for twenty minutes once, and then started right back up, it was breaking her heart. She'd finally cried herself to sleep too tired to go on for once, and Pen was glad, because she didn't know if she could stop crying herself. She hated with Liz cried, and with Morgan still gone with the team it was making it harder. She didn't have him to comfort them.

Derek came in the door at almost four in the morning, they'd landed at two, but he'd wanted to finish the paper work so he didn't have to go in the next day. They'd gotten a week off, and he planned on spending that time with his daughter and baby girl, he also had plans to take them to see his mom and older sister since they hadn't gotten to meet his daughter or baby girl in person yet. He was driving though; no way was he taking his daughter on a plane.

He'd drove it before, he just didn't want to take her on a plane since she had the past time of crying a lot, he still couldn't get used to it, and without Pen, he would lost it, because he loved her and it was killing him that she was crying all the time. There is only so much a dad can take when his kid is crying and nothing can help her stop. If he took the I-76 west and I-80 west it would take twelve hours tops, he could pull over if need be, on plane it was three four hours tops, but he'd rather drive it.

"Hey baby girl," he said setting his bag down leaning over the couch kissing her. She'd been laying down stretched out holding Lizzy against her chest.

"Welcome home, handsome," she said back with yawn.

"She still crying?" he asked knowing the answer, it was written on Garcia's face, but she hadn't complained once, and he had to admire her for that, because the first night she didn't stop crying he'd thought it was normal, after the first week he was about to cry with his daughter, now at almost month half, he was at ends, he wanted it to stop to let her rest, it had to be hard on the little girl, but he refused to stop getting up and holding her every time she cried, Penelope was doing the same.

Every time, weather he had to go to work or not, he got up and held her until she stopped, it could be half hour, or four hours, but he held her, rocked her, did everything the online site had said, which he'd read over and over, even talked to his sister, she'd had the same problem, with one the twins, the doc just said it would go away, and he didn't like it, he wanted his little girl happy, not crying all the time.

"We got the week off, I thought we could go see my mom and Sarah, along with the rugrats of hers," Derek said.

"You think it's a good idea, with her crying all the time?" Pen asked.

"It's twelve hours in car, I'm driving and you, baby girl are coming with, after all you have to meet my mom and big sister,"

"Okay if you really want to go, but in the morning, I need sleep, and she cried herself to sleep again, I'm taking few hours to sleep, and you my handsome prince are doing the same thing, you've been up for too long, and you didn't have a crying baby to keep you up," Penelope said.

"No, I had an asshole who wanted to kill families, and worrying about my own here," he said kissing her again.

She knew he worried about them; she always worried about him being out there. "You gotta stop worrying about us, baby, stop being distracted," she added.

"I promise I only thought about you two when I was trying to get sleep, it was hard, but I'm trying," Morgan said, "Come on, let's go get some sleep since she is."

Pen was laying in the bed waiting on him, he'd gone to make sure every thing was locked up after they'd put Lizzy in the crib. "Well how does it look?" She asked.

"Everything is locked, just had to double check, and I left Des a message if she wanted to come with to be here before nine," he said getting in the bed after taking his shirt off leaving the thin pants he'd changed into after grabbing quick shower while she'd been in the nursery with Liz. Once he'd gotten out, they'd put her in the crib before he'd gone to secure the house since Desiree was staying with friend.

"Good, because I don't plan on moving till morning less our little girl wakes back up," she said.

Derek couldn't help but smile before he kissed her, it was the first time she'd said our little girl, instead of your. "That's right baby girl, she is ours," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"She is isn't she?" Pen asked resting against him.

"Yes, and don't you dare let anybody say different, you hear me, princess," he said.

"Derek, we are dating, it's not like I'm really her mom," Penelope said.

"To me you are, woman, you have stayed up with her and me for the last month and half while she cried, you kept me sane when I just wanted to cry with her, listening to your daughter cry and knowing there is nothing that I can do about it, it's heart breaking, you've never complained, not once, and you love her, to me that's a mom, and you're going to be that to her," he said.

"You proposing to me, handsome," she teased.

"I'm just saying, you are the only mom I want for her, and you were right, I couldn't exactly ask Des to help me raise her, and I couldn't give up this job," he said.

"Okay, I need sleep and if you continue right now I'm going to be on top you and we're not going to get that sleep we need, so night hot stuff," Pen said closing her eyes resting her head against his chest.

It was almost nine pm when Morgan pulled into his mom's driveway the next night. They'd left the house at nine that morning and thankfully with no construction like last time he'd drove home, they'd made it in twelve half hours. Lizzy had slept almost the entire way, and he was thankful for that, first time his daughter had slept that much in a month.

"She's still sleeping," Penelope said looking in the back seat.

"So is Desiree," Morgan said looking in the rearview mirror, "You get Liz, and I'll wake her up," he said before getting out the car. Desiree had tagged along; she was going to stay for couple weeks get the rest her stuff and get it shipped to Virginia since she'd decided to stay there with them, she wanted to go to UVA and then medical school there in Virginia.

Penelope went to get Lizzy but soon as she woke up and started crying. "I got you, little girl," Pen said before holding her doing what she always did to try and sooth her.

"Well we made it twelve hours without her crying," Desiree said who'd woken up when the baby started crying.

"Tell mom we'll be in few," Morgan said going to the other side the car, "I'll take her if you want," he offered.

"I got her, you handsome, just lead the way to the door, I'm hoping she just wants to be fed, changed and then will go back to sleep, since she needs to be changed," Pen said.

"Okay, Goddess, I'll just grab the diaper bag, I can get the other bags later," he said shutting the car door once he had what he needed, before locking it, "You finally get to meet my mom," he said with smile.

"I can't wait," Pen replied with smile, she'd been talking to Fran for two years over the phone. They'd bonded over the same person him, baby boy to one, hot stuff to the other.

Fran Morgan was in the kitchen when they came into the house. "Mom, where are you at?" Derek asked.

"Kitchen," Fran said back, she met them half way with smile on her face, before hearing her granddaughter crying, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think she just needs to be changed and fed," Penelope said, "However, she's still crying at all hours, I'm hoping it doesn't continue for three more months," she replied.

"Reminds me of her daddy, four months of him crying nonstop and I thought William was going to start too," Fran said before hugging her son, "I'm so happy to see you, honey."

"We got week off, thought I'd let you finally meet your granddaughter," Morgan said.

"I am going to let you two have some time, while I go change her," Pen said taking the diaper bag, "Point the way to the bathroom,"

"Down the hall first door on the left," Morgan said.

Fran watched Garcia take Lizzy to the bathroom, "She getting any sleep?" Fran asked him.

"She's crying all the time mom, I don't know how to make it stop," he said.

"Why you making Penelope cry, what did you do?" his mom asked.

"What, no I meant Lizzy, I thought we were talking about her?" he asked.

"No, I'm talking about your baby girl, is Penelope getting sleep?" Fran asked.

"Few hours, we take turns, but I just got back, and Des had tests and stuff so Pen's been staying up with her at night," Derek said.

"Okay, here is what you're going to do, tomorrow night, you are going to take Penelope out, and I'm going to watch my granddaughter, because, I have half mind to pop you one, you forgot that she needed to be taken care of too didn't you?" She asked him.

"No, we just started dating mom, and I've been working, like I said just got back last night," he said.

"You have been in love with her for three years and you're just telling her that, Derek," she said giving him the look, the one that said, 'You are so in trouble,'

"Mom, I'm sorry, I know you've told me hundred times to just suck it up and asked her out, but we both know that not all fairy tales come true," Derek said.

"I got my fairy tale, and for fifteen years, I got to live it with your dad, some fairy tales are real, baby boy, I got mine," Fran said, "Now, go and help her with your daughter, then you are going to give me the baby monitor and for the next few days, you two are getting some rest," she said.

"Mom," Morgan said.

"Don't mom me, you both are tired, and having a colic baby is hard, your dad and I worked through it, together, just like you two, but even we had help, your grandma took you for couple nights to let us get some rest," She said, "That's what I'm going to do, and no arguments, some time together away from Elizabeth is what you need."

"I just had time away," Derek said.

"No, you had work, and that is not a restful job, so starting tomorrow morning, you two are going to have some time together, no baby crying, no worries, no distractions, Desiree got you two to stop fighting it, now I'm going to give you time to give me couple more grandbabies," Fran said.

Morgan was stunned, but he knew better than to argue with his mom, it only got him grounded back then or no desert and he didn't want to argue, because he had the perfect plan. "Mom, thank you," he said with smile on his face.

"No thanks necessary I get to spend the day with my granddaughter, and you get to finally be together," Fran said.

"How did you know anyway?"

"Your sister is the blabber mouth in the family, or did you forget, how you thought I found out you hadn't told me about Lizzy?" she asked.

"I thought Penelope called you,"

"No, now, hand over the baby monitor and get that portable crib set up in my room," Fran said before going to find Penelope.

Garcia was trying to get Lizzy to stop crying, but she didn't want to, "its okay, I've got you," she said.

"I see why Des said everybody thought you were her mom," Fran said coming into the bathroom.

"Thanks, I finally just started agreeing too many people to argue with," She said.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Fran asked.

"I'll be okay, I just want to cry with her," Pen admitted.

"Their dad would stay up with Derek even if he had to go to work, he refused to let his son cry, I was on call, and was used to sleepless nights," Fran said before she took Lizzy letting Penelope have a break, "I came in the door at two one night, and he was crying, and so was Derek, I wasn't sure who to get to stop first," she said with smile, "William as you saw in pictures was well built and strong, but to come home and find my husband in tears because his son wouldn't stop crying, it was one those moments you always remember," Fran said.

"Derek took after his dad, he doesn't know what to do to stop her from crying, and it's painful to watch, but some how I do it," Pen said.

"I love you for that, you're taking care of my son, and granddaughter, I don't have to worry about him as much as I used to do," Fran said as Lizzy stopped crying.

"It's hard at times, but I don't want him to think I can't do this, I can be great mom, and take care of them both," Penelope said.

"What about yourself, you gotta do that too," Fran said.

"I don't have the time, they come first, I don't want to let him down," she said, "I keep thinking this is a dream, and I'm going to wake up and it'll be gone," she said.

"Derek loves you, he's not going to walk out on you," Fran said, "I'd have to kick his ass, because you're the best thing that happened to him, besides Lizzy here, you are his baby girl," She said.

"I know, I just haven't had much sleep, and my brain is going crazy on me," Pen said wiping away the stray tears that had slipped out.

"Well go and get some rest, I'm on baby duty tonight, the two of you are getting some rest, and relaxing because even the two of you need a break," Fran said, "Go, he's waiting on you, no arguments either," she added.

"Thank you," Pen said giving her a hug before kissing Lizzy's cheek, "Sleep my little girl," She said before opening the door finding Derek standing there.

"Come on, baby girl, we both need some rest, and tomorrow I'm going to show you this isn't a dream," Morgan said, "And yes I heard what you said," he replied wrapping his arm around her giving her a kiss before walking to his old room.

He had to make damn sure she knew it was real, and that he loved her. It made him want to hold her and tell her over and over that she was loved. The fact that she thought they came first, and didn't have time for herself had to be changed too. Lizzy and Penelope came first, he could take a back seat, just as long as his daughter and best friend, who was his girlfriend now knew they were first in his life and would be last too. He'd die for the both them, just like he'd do for his mom, sisters, and anybody on their team. They were all his family and that meant a lot to him.

**TBC**

**AN: They have few days of fun ahead of them and some rest thanks to his mom.**


	6. A Day of Fun

**My Little Girl  
Chapter 6  
A Day Of Fun**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I don't own anything. Time for little fun for our two favorite Agents, because even they need time to their selves.**

Morgan woke up the next morning around eight-thirty, for the first time in he didn't know how long he hadn't woken up to Lizzy's cries. It felt strange really, he'd gotten used to the wake up cries, and that was not something he'd ever wanted to get used to. He hoped she'd stop soon, because it was getting to him, he just wanted to cry with her.

Derek looked at Penelope; she was snuggled up against him, head resting on his chest. She felt warm against him, he'd wanted to show her how much she meant to him last night, but they'd been tired and driving eight hours hadn't been rest. Desiree had driven the first four hours to let them go back to sleep, since Lizzy had decided to sleep on the way there. He'd woken up before they'd stopped for lunch and decided to drive the rest the way.

Penelope moved trying to get closer to him and he kissed her awake, "Morning Princess," he said.

"I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff," Penelope said with smile kissing him.

Morgan moved the covers away planning on doing just what she wanted. He moved his hand under her shirt- correction his shirt, that she'd put on last night just in case his mom came in before she took Lizzy with her for the day. She'd told them before going to bed that Sarah and her were going to take the kids out do few things. However, he knew she'd probably let them know she was leaving.

Pen pulled him closer deepening the kiss making them both moan. She wanted him, and seeing as how they had no distractions she could have him. "Derek," she said.

He kissed her neck reaching for the edge of this shirt she had on moving it up her body touching as much skin as he could get, he needed her, and he couldn't wait any more, he just hoped this time nobody interrupted, but he wanted to make it special, and sure this was, but he had it planned, which meant he had to wait a little longer. "Sorry, baby girl, just few more hours and you'll have me," he said kissing her claiming her mouth again.

"Not fair," she protested pulling away for air few minutes later, "I need you now."

"I do too, but I got few things planned first, and you my Goddess are getting some pampering, now we are getting up, and going to have some fun today," Derek said, "Tonight, I'm yours," he added kissing the exposed skin where the shirts buttons were undone at the top showing him the top of her breasts. He kissed her there making her moan decided to give her a little bit of pleasure now undoing the couple buttons that were left opening the shirt letting him see her breasts. "You're beautiful, don't forget it either, or I might just have to spank you," Morgan said.

She moaned as he took one her nipple's into his mouth, to say it was bliss was understatement. "Derek," she whimpered holding him to her. Finally having him kiss her like this, it was better than the dreams she'd had.

He moved to the other one giving it the same treatment making her arch into him as he gently but firmly bit down making her cry out. He knew she was close, he could feel her heart racing under his lips and her body was moving against him. he slipped his hand down her body before pushing two his fingers into her wet folds making her cum crying out his name at just his lips and fingers, she was holding to him digging her nails into his shoulder, but he didn't care. The little bit of pain was wonderful, he had kept his fingers still letting her ride out the wave. She was panting and her eyes had unshed tears, and this was all his doing, and she looked even more beautiful like this.

"I love you, baby girl," he said kissing her lips before he moved his fingers making her moan closing her legs tight around his hand as he stroked her g-spot.

"Oh god, baby," she moaned, "I can't," she said, she'd never had more than one during sex, it wasn't possible, but her body was building up again begging for what it had never had before.

"Oh, trust me princess, you can, and tonight it won't just be two," Morgan said kissing her claiming her mouth as he sent her over again. He was going to have to change things, and this was the first, he couldn't believe she'd never felt this, the pleasure of multiple orgasms. He was going to have to make sure she never had just one again; hell two wasn't a number either, not when it came to her. "I'd say five at least, maybe more," he whispered against her ear nipping at it making her moan, "Time you got some attention too," he added.

"I am okay," she said but when she saw the look on his face, she knew it was the wrong answer.

"No, because you thought that I'd leave you, that I'd just let the best thing that happened to me and Lizzy just walk away," Morgan said, "I love you, and that's never came easy, you two came into my life and all those walls I had to keep myself from having to deal with pain and having my world torn apart again, they came down, you started taking the wall down when you came into my life, baby girl," he said, "Liz took the rest away, and now I have you as my girl, not just my best friend, I'm not walking out of this, you are stuck with me for life," he replied.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I just can't seem to get my brain to believe that you and me are real," she said reaching up cupping his face.

"Does this feel real," Derek asked, he hadn't removed his fingers and he moved them getting a moan from her, "That is real, and so is this," he said kissing her moving his hand up finding her clit and moving them against it making her cry out at the pleasure he was inflicting again, he applied just enough pressure as he continued kissing her.

Penelope wasn't sure if she could handle another one, her body wasn't over the last two and now he wanted to give her a third. She knew that he was relentless, but this, oh god, she'd never be able to even think about him leaving again, she could feel the smile on his face as he continued kissing her. It couldn't be possible to die this right, her heart was beating and her body was in complete bliss having him so close. He hadn't even wanted pleasure himself, he just wanted her, and that was something that never happened.

All the previous relationships, the guys had wanted something in return, it had never been this, she closed her eyes letting her body be taken over by yet another climax as she cried out for him as he started kissing her neck making sure she knew who loved her, and the pleasure and slight pain from having him firmly biting her neck marking her as his. "Oh god," she whimpered, his fingers wouldn't stop, they were still moving and she couldn't get enough, she needed more. She pulled her legs up trying to get the relief she needed but it would come, it wasn't possible for another orgasm she thought, but that's just what he was doing, he'd said five or more, she couldn't take it, but he wasn't giving her any thing but that.

"I want you to be my wife," he said with smile as she went over again, he hadn't even thrusted into her and she was thrashing from the pleasure she'd never had before, he wished he could met her sooner, that Lizzy could have been their daughter together, "Marry me?" he asked, he wasn't letting her go no way, he needed her in his life and bed for the rest of his life, his mom had been right some fairy tales were real, and he wanted his.

Penelope was trying to come down, but she was panting and moaning, but all her brain was telling her was that he'd just asked her to marry him. Dear god, he'd just asked her to be his wife, and he'd done it now, when she couldn't think, when she was so blissed out that all her brain could say was yes, but she would said that either way, "Yes," she heard herself say before his lips were on hers again.

"I promise you, you'll never feel alone again, baby girl, and I'll always love you," Morgan said pulling her into his arms letting her rest. He could get what he needed later.

"I love you too, hot stuff," she said wrapping her arms around him her heart was whole again, and he'd repaired it, just like she'd repaired his.

It was noon before they woke up again, and this time they made it out the bedroom. "I guess she already left," Pen said finding the note on the fridge that said to have fun and not worry about Lizzy.

Morgan wrapped his arms around her waist with smile, "Yep, and we have some things to do, don't worry, they are all fun," he said.

"If they are as fun as this morning I don't think we should have left your room," Penelope said.

"Not as fun, but tonight will be, and I gotta get something for you," Derek said.

"What is that, handsome?" She asked.

"A ring, after all you said yes, and that requires a ring," he said, and he already had the ring, it had been his grandma's, his mom had given it to him the year before and told him he better put it on his baby girls finger or she was going to get him good.

"I don't need a ring, I already know that I'm yours," Pen said.

"Well, I want everybody else to know that you, are my Goddess and future wife," Morgan said kissing her, "Now go get dressed, jeans, shirt, and comfortable shoes, because, we are going to enjoy today," he said.

"I already have been enjoying it, and after this morning, I don't think I'll enjoy anything the same again," Penelope said before going to find some clothes, he'd gotten them when he'd gotten the portable crib out the car last night.

It took half hour before they got out of the house and Morgan went to get the ring, he kept it in a safe deposit box. He hadn't had time to get it since his mom had given it to him, and now was the perfect time.

"I'll be back in like five minute," he said, "less you want to come with me?" he asked.

"I'm going to look in that store, I'll let you get it, I want to be surprised," Penelope said kissing him.

PDA wasn't something he usually did, especially around here, but he trapped her against the passenger door of the car kissing her. He could do this forever, he loved kissing her, and that little moan that she did when he pulled out the kiss, it was like everything in the world was okay and nothing was every going to go wrong again. "I'll be over there in few, be careful," he said.

"I promise, I'll behave, handsome," she replied before walking across the street to the antique shop.

Penelope was in the store looking around, she hadn't found anything that she really liked, but few things caught her eye for Derek. She hadn't noticed that somebody had walked up behind her; however after few minutes she knew somebody was watching her.

Pen walked to the next display case so she could see who was behind her, she didn't like when she couldn't tell who was there, and she used the glass to see the person's reflection. It was few other people in the store, but the guy stood out, correction four guys. She really didn't like this, and took the side door, out of the place getting away from them. Unless it was Morgan she didn't want anybody watching her like that. She got back to the front door of the place finding Derek about to go in.

"Hey handsome," she said taking his hand, "Let's get out here, they didn't have anything I liked," she said not wanting to mentioned the guys that had been watching her, it was nothing she hoped and right now she just wanted to get out there.

"Okay," Derek said and when they got back to the car he opened the door for her giving her a kiss before he slipped the ring on her hand, "Now, nobody is going to mess with my baby girl, you are mine," he said.

"Always, hot stuff," Penelope said kissing him back, she could get used to this.

Morgan took her to his favorite place to eat when he was home. It was small dinner and one of his dad's friends still owned the place. Jeff was great guy and had been his dad's best friend back then. He'd retired from the police force and was helping his wife who had opened it up when they first got married.

"Derek, is that you?" Deb asked when she saw him walk into the door.

"Hey, Deb," Morgan said with smile.

"I can't believe you're actually here, didn't expect you till your mom's birthday," she replied before hugging him, "And who is this pretty thing you have with you?" She asked noticing Penelope who was little nervous.

"Deb this is Penelope, baby girl, this is Deb, she's married to Jeff who was my dad's best friend back then," he said with smile, "Also, she's my godmother," he replied.

"And don't you for get that, Derek Morgan," Deb said before she pulled Penelope into a hug, "You're the one he calls baby girl, glad to meet you finally," she said with huge smile on her face.

Pen wasn't sure what to say, "It's nice to meet you too," she said after few seconds.

Deb pulled away taking Pen's hands, "You are exactly how he described you, and your picture doesn't do you justice," she replied making Penelope blush a little, apparently her handsome fiancé loved talking about her.

"I keep telling her that, but she's hardheaded and doesn't listen to me," Derek said with smile.

Deb couldn't stop smiling, she'd never had a son, she had four daughters, and she'd pretty much adopted Derek as her son too. She was Fran's best friend and she'd introduced her to her husband, who had been William's best friend. These days she didn't get to see Morgan that much, but he always called once month when he wasn't busy, and stopped in every time he came home. She was about to let Pen's hands go when she felt something, she looked down and saw the ring. She knew that ring, it had been on Fran's hand, William had given it to her. "Oh my god, you're getting married," she said.

Penelope was smiling now, she wanted to tell the world, "He asked me this morning," she said feeling Morgan's arm go around her waist.

"About time, I thought his mom was going to have to kick his butt before he asked you," Deb said before giving them another hug, "Lunch is on the house, and I have strawberry cheesecake made, his favorite," she replied.

"It's mine too," Pen said before Morgan took her hand leading her to one the booths in the back which had a view of the park across the street, "You tell everybody about me don't you?" She asked.

"I'd tell the whole world if I could, I love you, Penelope, I will always love you," Derek said pulling her against his side before he kissed her.

**TBC **

**AN: Well its official Penelope Garcia is going to be Penelope Morgan. So who's watching her, friend or foe. **


	7. We're Not Friends

**My Little Girl  
Chapter 7  
We're Not Friends**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I don't own anything. **

Morgan and Penelope were sitting under one the trees in the park. After lunch she'd insisted on going across the street and just spending time together. She had her head on his chest as he held her with his arm wrapped around her.

"This is fun," Pen said with smile.

"Only you would think sitting in the park under a tree would be fun," Derek said back with laugh giving her a kiss, "So why was you in a hurry to get out the antique shop, and why'd you come from the side?" he asked.

"It was nothing, just wanted out, and there was crowd in there," She said not wanting to tell him she'd been nervous since somebody had been watching.

"Pen, I know when you're lying, so what made you leave?" he asked.

"Somebody was watching me, I don't know who, but when I turned so I could see their reflection it was few guys, and I just didn't like how they looked, so I left out the side door," Pen said, "No big deal, I am fine, I got my knight to protect me," she said with smile.

There was only couple people that he could think of that would be watching her, and both weren't friends of his. "Listen, if you feel like somebody is watching you again let me know then, not later," he said.

"In the diner when we were about to walk out, there was somebody watching then, but I brushed it off since there were lot people in there," Penelope said, "I'm fine, Morgan, nothing is going to happen," she added.

"Baby girl, there are some people around here, that would love to take you away from me, I can name five off the top my head and they all have guns and lots of bullets, not one them is a cop either," Derek said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked sitting up looking at him, "Des said you got into some trouble when you were younger, what the hell kind of trouble?" she asked, "Why would that make somebody want to kill me?"

"It doesn't matter, long as you're with me you're fine, I promise you that," Morgan said, "Just unless I say I know them, don't trust anybody, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, you want to go do some shopping?" she asked.

"How about we go and enjoy an empty house, mom called me when you went to the bathroom, she said she's going to stay at Sarah's for the night, Eric is out town and they are going to watch Liz, whole night with just the two of us," Derek said.

"Only if we can go there and see Lizzy first and spend couple hours with her," Pen said, "I miss her, and not having her with us is too weird," she admitted.

"Okay, come on," Derek said standing up before pulling her up, "You can meet Sarah and my Niece and Nephew." He replied.

"I thought I told you two to have some fun?" Fran asked when she opened the door to find Derek and Penelope there.

"Well, we miss her, and want spend couple hours with her, but we promise we'll let you watch her tonight," Derek said with smile, he hadn't said it, but he'd missed his daughter too, it wasn't possible to just forget.

"Come on inside," Sarah said behind her mom, she was holding Lizzy rocking her back and forth in the rocker that was in the living room.

"She's not crying," Garcia said.

"Nope, she's cried some, but not as much," Fran said.

"Where the rugrats at?" Derek asked before taking Liz and holding her.

"Asleep, and you go wake them up, little brother I will get you good," Sarah said with smile.

"Promise, I'm only after this little girl for now," Morgan said with smile, "You want to go for walk, Liz?" he asked.

"We'll be back in couple hours," Pen said, "Then we promise to get back to that time together," she said.

"You two are just like Eric and me, we don't' want to be away from the twins ever," Sarah said, "I'll get the bag for you," she replied before going to do so.

"Should have known you two couldn't stay away for a whole day," Fran said watching her son with his daughter.

"She's the one that was dying to get back here," Morgan said.

"But who took her before I could even get to her?" Pen asked with smile.

"What, okay I admit it, I couldn't wait either," he confessed.

"See you two in few hours," Sarah said handing over the diaper bag.

Derek and Penelope had ended up at one the local stores; he wanted to get couple things for Lizzy and something for later that night. Lizzy was content for once, and hadn't cried. They were both thankful for that, the little girl was happy, they just hoped it would stay that way, maybe the nights of sleeplessness was almost over.

"Hey you two," Desiree said coming up behind them, "I thought mom said you two had to relax?" she asked.

"We couldn't stay away completely," Morgan said.

"I knew you'd cave," Des said, "Since he's having fun you want to go next door to the bookstore?" She asked Pen.

Morgan wasn't happy about the idea, "Des,"

"Come on, she's with me, I can handle myself, and you taught me how to fight," Des said, "Everybody knows not to mess with Derek Morgan's little sister, or they'll get black eye and busted lip, or did you forget my freshmen year high school?" She asked, "He taught me how to fight after that, guy never thought I'd punch the shit out of him, never mess with me again though," she added.

"I'll go with you two," Morgan said.

"No, handsome, you keep looking I promise, we will call if anything happens," Pen said giving him a kiss before turning the stroller around, "I can find couple books for this little girl while I'm there," she added before she followed Desiree out the store.

Derek got what he'd wanted before going next door, after putting the stuff in the car. He walked to the back finding Desiree and Penelope looking through some books.

"Find anything you like?" he asked sitting down beside his baby girl.

"That is the stack I'm going through," Pen said, "You never told me this was one the best places to find books that are hard to find," she said.

"Like Derek really spent time in a bookstore," Des said with laugh, "He was more of the jock type, till college," she added.

"That reminds me; are there any sex stores around here?" Pen asked making Desiree laugh when she saw Morgan's expression.

"You're getting spanked later for that," Derek said with smile.

"I don't even want to know what that meant, "Desiree said, "I'm going to the restroom, be back," she replied getting up and going to the bathroom in the back.

Lizzy woke up few minutes later crying. Pen looked up, she knew that cry, it was the I'm hungry cry. She'd memories them already, "I'll take her outside, she's hungry," Pen said picking the little girl up.

"I'll go with her," Desiree said, "You just relax, bro, and finish those books for her," she added following Penelope out the back door. They walked around to the front going to where Morgan had parked the car earlier.

"Question, why would Morgan not want me going somewhere alone here?" She asked.

"There are people, rather few guys, which are more like four or five them, they hate, Derek," Des said.

"Why? What did he ever do to them?" Garcia asked.

"Derek beat the crap out one the guys when he was about eleven I think, he was with some friends, well I wouldn't call them friends, but they got into it with few other guys, one them got busted head which had to have stitches," Desiree said.

"Ah, so that's why he doesn't want me alone without him, especially after this morning," Pen said.

"Crap," Desiree said looking across the street, "Yeah, and this is about to get him really pissed off," Desiree said taking out her phone.

"Why?" Pen asked before somebody was beside her, she'd been about to feed Lizzy, but now she really wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Hey, Des," the guy said.

"Go away, before Derek finds you here," Desiree said, this was not going to be good.

"Like I'm scared of your brother," he said, before reaching for Lizzy.

"Touch her and I'll make you disappear faster than you can spell your name," Garcia said back up holding Lizzy to her.

"Sure you can," he replied reaching for Lizzy again, "Hand the kid over," he said.

"No," Penelope said, "Touch my daughter and you'll be in a whole world of pain," she said.

"What, you think your boyfriend's going to do anything to me, you left him inside."

The three other guys who were across the street started walking towards them, and Des knew this wasn't going to go well at all. "You touch her and Derek's going to make sure you never see daylight again," Desiree said.

"What you his woman?" the guy asked getting closer to Penelope till she was completely against the car.

"I'm a FBI agent and if you touch me I will make sure you are put away," Penelope said holding Lizzy, who was now crying again.

"So you're his bitch then?" Rodney asked.

"Desiree, hold her," Pen said, "I'm not his bitch," She said getting in Rodney's face, "I am his fiancé, and I'm not scared of you, I can make your life a living hell," She said.

"Like I care what you can do," he said before trapping Garcia between the car door and him about to kiss her, but he didn't get the chance.

Penelope brought her leg up connecting right with his balls making him yell out before dropping to his knees. "Touch me again, bastard, and I'll rearrange your face for you," She replied.

Desiree was stunned, she hadn't seen that coming, and she couldn't help but laugh, "I warned you not to mess with her," she said before they took off back towards the bookstore.

Morgan was walking towards them when they got around the corner, "Where did you two go?" he asked.

"Well, your future wife here just went Derek Morgan on Rodney and kicked the hell out him," Desiree said, "She kicked him in the balls," she said trying to keep straight face, it was hard.

"What?" Morgan asked looking at Penelope who was trying to look like she hadn't did what she'd done, she knew it was going to piss the guy off, not to mention the lecture she was going to get, "Why in hell would you do that?"

"Because if anybody is going to try and kiss me it better be my future husband or I will do the same thing," Penelope said.

"Woman are you crazy, he's always packing, that's why I said…"

"I took care of it handsome, he's on his knees and those other three assholes didn't do shit," Penelope said.

"Baby girl, he could have shot you, and trust me he wouldn't think twice about doing it," Morgan said, "Not to mention what he would done to Liz,"

"You think I didn't think about that, why the hell do you think I did that, he tried to take her from me, but I refused to let him near her, I care, if I didn't I wouldn't said yes this morning, I would have told you tough luck when you said you were single parent, but I didn't, I loved you, I loved your daughter, I give a hell of a damn, or should I have just let him take her?" Penelope yelled at him making Desiree flinch before, Penelope walked off.

"Way to go, bro, really did you think she didn't care about Lizzy, she stood up to Rodney, she kicked him to get Elizabeth away from him, yeah she risked it back there, but not because she didn't give a damn, but because she did," Desiree said, "He tried to take her, she told him to back the hell away from her daughter," she added before going after Penelope taking Lizzy with her.

Derek knew he'd screwed up why everything had to go wrong soon as it was going right. He had to fix this before it really got screwed up, or his mom found out, because he was going to really get yelled out if she found out because he was sure she'd be on Penelope's side, and she'd be right, he really had lost his mind. However he had to make damn sure that nobody hurt his family. He took out his phone hoping she'd pick up before going to the car. She didn't pick up though it just kept ringing.

"Hey buddy, have fight with your bitch?" Rodney asked, he'd been waiting on Morgan.

"We're not friends, and you stay the hell away from her," Derek said.

"Why should I?" he asked getting in Morgan's face," I mean I could have easily shot her and your little girl too, could had Des for my self too, damn that would be nice, but your bitch went and kicked me, and you're going to pay for that," he said.

"I'm not scared of you," Derek said staring Rodney down.

Penelope hadn't stopped walking till she'd made a circle around the block, Desiree was behind her but she wasn't stopping, she was pissed off and mad at herself because she knew that Morgan was right she could got them all killed, but she'd just wanted to protect Lizzy like a mom would do. She would have done anything to protect that little girl, and still would. Before she got to the end the block which was just few feet from the car she heard gun shot, before she saw somebody fall to the ground up ahead. She couldn't see who it was, but Des caught up to her in that moment that she was stopped.

"Oh my god," Desiree said trying to calm Lizzy who'd started crying at the sound of the gun shots.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay I started writing and it came out, I couldn't stop myself. So who is on the ground and are they dead or wounded? You'll just have to wait and see. **


	8. No Matter What

**My Little Girl  
Chapter 8  
No Matter What**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I don't own anything and sorry for the way I left it didn't know who it was myself at first. **

Penelope was frozen, what had just happened, that she was completely oblivious to. She'd wanted to get away and think, but she needed to talk to Morgan, she hadn't meant to snap at him, she had been complete terrified, but now nothing could come to her on how to feel. Then the gun shot had come and she watched as somebody went to the ground. Desiree yelling out had brought her back to reality.

'I'm not scared of you' that was all that was flashing through Morgan's mind at the moment, he'd never been scared of Rodney, he never would be either. He'd moved to go passed him warming Rodney to stay the hell away from his family. The next thing he'd heard was 'you're a dead man,' he'd turned around and for the second time in his life he was staring down a barrel of a gun, at least like this, outside of work without it being a part of his job.

Morgan had saw him going for the trigger and dropped before he could shoot him, he wasn't going to die, not here and not by this bastard. Soon as the shock wore off he jumped up tackling Rodney to the ground, the guy had thought he'd shot him, but he hadn't and from the scream he'd heard, which he knew, it was his sister's, they'd thought he was shot too, hell for second he'd thought it himself, but he wasn't.

Morgan always too his gun, and credentials with him, and today for some reason he'd taken his handcuffs, it wasn't like he meant to, he'd just gotten dressed and put everything on like usual. He was glad too because after the struggle for couple seconds he had the cuffs on Rodney. The other three guys were starting to move towards him, but he took out his gun. "I suggest you three sit your asses down," he replied, "you're not going anywhere either," he added.

It took three minutes for the cops to get there, he'd called them, course others hearing the gun shots probably had too, but he'd wanted to make sure they knew he was FBI. Most the cops knew him here though, but there were few that didn't.

"Should have known he'd try something one day," one the cops said, "Just didn't think he'd be dumb enough to try and shot you," he added.

"You and me both," Morgan said, because he hadn't seen it coming, if he hadn't seen the reflection in the car's window he'd be on the ground dead right now.

"I'm going to need your statement,"

"I know, just give me a minute, gotta make sure somebody is okay," Morgan said.

"Yeah, just meet me at the station if you need to take them home, unless they saw something?" Josh asked.

"He was harassing us earlier, that was all, we weren't here when he came after Derek," Desiree said. Penelope and her had been standing beside the building with Lizzy.

"Bitch was asking for it," Rodney said before the squad car's door shut.

Morgan resisted going over and shutting him up once and for all, before he could say anything Pen answered, "Less trying to feed Derek's and my daughter is a crime for asking for something, officer then I wasn't asking for shit," she said.

"Meet me down at the station after you drop them off," Josh said, "Just glad you ducked," he added before getting into the squad car.

Morgan wasn't sure what to say, it had been ten minutes since he'd gotten back to his mom's place after talking with Josh for the last half hour. Penelope was there, but Desiree had taken Lizzy to Sarah's. Penelope was in the bathroom, she'd been in there since he'd gotten back.

"Baby girl, can we talk?" he asked knocking on the door finding it unlocked. He walked inside finding her in the empty bathtub crying rocking back and forth holding her legs to her chest. He walked over to her pulling her into the best hug he could get with her sitting like she was, "Wrap your arms around my neck," he said, once she did he picked her up carrying her to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry," she said holding tightly to him when he lay down beside her on his old bed.

"Don't you dare apologize to me," he said, "I shouldn't have yelled at you, but when you told me what you did, I was terrified what could happen to you or Lizzy, I can't lose you two, nothing on this earth would bring me back if I lost you two," he said.

"I was terrified that I was going to lose you today, I didn't know who was on the ground, then you got up and, I've been numb until now, my entire brain shut off," Pen said.

"Truth is, I never knew he'd pull that trigger, I thought I was seeing things at first, but I heard the gun go off right after I hit the ground, I just kept thinking I can't be dead, I'm not dying this way," Morgan said.

"I think I would have lost it if you'd been killed, you are my best friend, and without you and Lizzy things don't mean the same," Pen said.

"Listen to me, no matter what happens; you have to know, that I love you, and that you are my best friend, I trust you with my life, and our daughter," Derek said before kissing her, he wanted her to forget what had happened, put it out of her mind for the rest of the day and night.

"I love you too, handsome," Penelope said, before she got up, "I have surprise for you, I will be right back," she said, "I'm going to salvage some of today," she replied, "And all of tonight," she replied, "But, you can't peak, you do and I will not be having sex with you till we get back home," Penelope said with giggle before grabbing the bag and going to the bathroom. She hoped he liked it.

Morgan wasn't sure what she had up her sleeve, but he knew whatever it was, he'd love it because it was his baby girl after all. When he heard the knock on the door went to open the door, when he opened it he never expected what he saw. "Baby girl, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What don't like," Penelope asked. She had one his button down shirts on, but it was unbutton and he could see her breasts just enough of them at least. She didn't have anything else on, except a smile.

"You are a tease, Goddess," Derek said going to kiss her, but she pushed him backwards until his legs hit the bed.

"Take your pants off, Derek," she said standing there watching him, she was going to make him work for what he wanted, he'd teased her this morning, and he was getting his payback.

Morgan did as she told him undoing his belt before taking his pants off, letting his boxers go with them. The look in her eyes was turning him on, and the way she was dressed, he thought he was going to die when he'd opened the door.

"Shirt too, hot stuff," she added with smile watching him, she didn't break eye contact with him until he pulled the shirt over his head, soon as it was gone she walked over to him, "There is two ways this could go, and both of them has me on top written all over it," she said, "But after you teased me like you did this morning, not giving me what I really wanted, you are going to have to deal with the torture," She said before pushing him onto the bed before she climbed up his body resting just above his erection before kissing him.

Morgan couldn't think at the moment, she looked so good, and now she was right where he wanted her, but she wasn't moving. He held her against him kissing her, he wanted her, and he was going to make sure she knew he loved her.

"Don't even think about flipping me over," She whispered against his ear, "Other wise deal is off, and you have to take care of your little problem alone," She teased.

"Little, did you say little?" he asked.

"You heard me," Penelope said back, with smile, "I never said that you were little, I said your problem," she said, "Because baby, you are blessed, and to think I was using a dildo, you're going to fill me just right, tight is going to have a new meaning," She teased before moving down again kissing a path to his cock, but she wouldn't give him what he needed. Instead she kissed and licked every where but, before loosely wrapping her fingers around him, moving her hand up and down his shaft.

Derek gripped the sheets, she was torturing him now, barely touching him and she was only letting him see part of her breast, he wanted more. "Pen," he moaned.

"What do you want, Derek, you want more of this?" She asked moving her hand away again kissing him anywhere but where she knew he really wanted it, "or this?" she asked moving up and kissing him again claiming his mouth, "You're going to have to tell me, hot stuff, because it's only fair after you did what you did this morning," She said nipping at his neck.

Derek knew this was going to be hell, to tell her what he wanted, he'd never been told to do that, to do that would mean to actually break that last barrier he still had around his heart, the one that said you can never have real happiness, the kind that came with family like Penelope wanted, like the one he wanted.

"I'm waiting, handsome," Pen said moving slightly against his erection reminding him that he really wanted her and needed her now, "Come on Derek, tell me what you need," She whispered, she knew he had to have control, especially after today, but she wasn't going to give it to him, not right now, she wanted to hear what he wanted, and till then she'd wait.

"You," Morgan said reaching up to touch her, but she wouldn't let him, "Baby girl, please,"

"I said tell me, Derek, not show me, stop hiding the rest of your heart, and tell me what you want and I'll do it, or should I just keep sitting here?" She asked.

"Penelope," he groaned, god she was going to kill him.

Garcia took his hand pulling it until it was against her sex, "I need you to touch me, here, I'm wet, and every time you flirt with me at work, all those phone calls we've had, I have always gone home, and pulled out the dildo to relief myself, but it doesn't help, I need you," she said, letting him touch her when she let his hand go. She moaned biting her lip looking down at him, "I told you, now tell me what you need?" She asked again hoping to get him to say it this time.

"What you were doing," he said.

"Close, now say it, tell me you want me to jack you off, tell me you want my lips on your cock and my mouth around your shaft, tell me you need that, and I'll do it," Penelope said, she knew it was hard, but she was going to break down that last wall of his, and then she knew that he'd really be hers, and that there was nothing left to hide between them, at least not here.

Morgan knew he was screwed, damn why did she have to be so persistent, but that was her, and it was why he loved her so much, "I need inside you," he said, there it was safe and he didn't have to say all those other things.

Penelope smiled before moving down his body taking just the head into her mouth and swirling her tongue around couple times before licking the slit, which made him arch up into her mouth and she went with him, she knew how to turn him on, that was going to come in handy. She continued moving her tongue back and forth over it as he moved trying to get farther into her mouth, but she held him down licking and sucking until he was going over the edge with her name coming from his mouth. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" She asked before kissing him.

Morgan moved his hands up trying to get the shirt gone; he wanted to see her bare chest. "Take your shirt off," he said pulling away for air.

"If you tell me what you want now, I will," Pen said.

"Damn it, baby girl, I want you, I need to be inside you, and not your mouth, I want what you said, I want to be inside you," he said.

"I'm soaking wet baby, I want you inside me too, but you're not playing by my rules, tell me, what you need," she said kissing him, "You have to use your words tonight."

Derek rolled them over making her squeal, "I need inside you, and you need this," Morgan said pushing her legs up before he bent down licking and sucking at her clit making her scream out in pleasure as he licked his tongue over her clit again using his teeth to gently hold it between them as he licked until her entire body was shacking with release.

He wasn't going to play fair and she knew it, but she'd make him say it later, she'd used his handcuffs on him that would get him talking. "You're getting your ass spanked," she said as he moved up kissing her before thrusting inside her.

He let her adjust, after all she'd said he'd fit just right and damn was that an understatement, it was better than he thought it would be. Her heat surrounding him, just thinking about it made him want to cum right then.

"Derek, move," she replied.

"What do you need?" he asked throwing her words back at her.

"You to move," Penelope said before he did.

Morgan kissed her moving in and out making her moan, wrapping her legs around his back making him fit that much more inside her.

It wasn't long before both of them were cumming holding each other. She closed her eyes against the pleasure, filling him bit her neck just how she liked it before he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in taking them both over.

**TBC**

**AN: I left you all with something good this time, took me forever to figure out how it was going to go, and now they are happy. Thanks for the reviews. **


	9. You Trust Me Right?

**My Little Girl  
Chapter 9  
You Trust Me Right  
**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I don't own anything. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and Derek and Pen are both safe and happy now. **

Penelope woke up with start she didn't know what had done it at first, but something had made her wake up. She looked beside her finding Morgan still asleep. That was when she remembered the nightmare she'd just been having, the one that woke her up. She closed her eyes trying to hold the tears back. It was the day before's drama, but it went differently; he'd killed her and Lizzy. Desiree hadn't been with her and she hadn't been able to fight back. She went to get up she needed to get air, because it felt like she couldn't breathe in here.

Morgan woke up alone in bed, he knew that Penelope had been there, he hadn't been dreaming. However she wasn't there now, he got up grabbing his pants before going to find her. When he did she was sitting on the living room couch and he could hear her crying. He already knew what was wrong, he'd seen her this way before, too many times than he liked. She'd had a nightmare, it was always like this, she'd try to deal, but most time she'd call him.

Penelope knew he was there before he sat beside her. he pulled her into his arms and she couldn't help but cry more. "I watched myself die," she said, "He killed me and Lizzy."

"You're safe, she's safe," Derek said holding her to him.

"He made you watch, I'm sorry, I should never had done that, I shouldn't have…" she couldn't finish.

"Don't second guess what you did, I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said, "I was just scared of what could have happened, the thought of you two getting hurt scared the hell out me."

"Des told me that you two had it out before, when you were younger, I just thought he was going to get his revenge by hurting Liz, I never thought about myself, I just couldn't let her get hurt," Pen said trying to stop the tears.

"I was wrong, you did everything right, but I wasn't wrong about you being a wonderful mom, you protected her, I just wish you hadn't been in that position," Morgan said, "I forgot that we're not safe here, I let my guard down thinking that you'd be safe, but there are so many people that would want you dead, and her just to hurt me," he said.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be able to have fun here, I told you to come with me," Pen said.

"Don't blame yourself, I'm here, you're here and Lizzy is safe, later we'll go over to Sarah's and I promise no more time away from her."

"That's not possible and you know it, handsome, our jobs require us to work away from her a lot," Penelope said, she'd stopped crying.

"You know what I mean," Morgan said with smile before he kissed her, "What you say we go back in the bedroom?" he asked.

"Where are your cuffs?" She asked.

"What?" he asked wondering what she wanted them for.

"Oh you are getting punished, hot stuff, you were bad boy last night, and didn't tell me what I wanted to hear," Penelope said, smiling for the first time since she'd woken up.

"I don't know," he replied, not wanting to have to explain why he would never let her handcuff him to a bed that was just one thing he couldn't do.

"Derek, you can't have just lost them, so where are they at?" She asked.

"I'll make you breakfast instead," he said about to get up, but she was little faster this time and straddled his lap holding his hands against his side. This was not going to be good.

"What is wrong, I offer to cuff you to a bed and you turn sex down?" She asked.

"I just don't want to," he replied.

"Liar, you was going to take me to that bedroom and have sex again, so why, or should I just wait till your asleep and have my fun?" Pen asked, "Don't you trust me?" she added, "I told you what I'm scared of, so start talking, handsome," she said searching his eyes trying to figure out what was wrong.

'Damn it, what was with her wanting to know everything?' he asked himself. "I just don't want to talk about it, pancakes or waffles?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Penelope was not much for complete control, but she had to have some, at work mainly, and before she'd met Morgan she had to have control, that was why she'd gone underground, she had control. The last three years she'd known Derek she knew he had to have control too; it was in his nature, "You didn't answer me do you trust me?"

"Yes, you know I do, but," before he could finish she kissed him she still had hold of his wrists and she wasn't letting go.

"Then trust me, you are save, Derek, I wouldn't hurt you, not in there," she said, "I try not to ever, but we're hardheaded and stubborn," she said with smile before standing up.

"You're not taking no for answer are you?" he asked already know that.

"Exactly," Penelope said taking his hand and leading the way to the bedroom. This was going to be interesting, she couldn't help think it either; she just had to get his fears gone first. Since they had the house still to themselves till noon she didn't bother closing the door before pulling him to the bed after grabbing the handcuffs which were on the table by the door.

It wasn't that he was scared, it was just he didn't want to not have control, he had to have control, it had everything to do with being thirteen and having the person you thought was person that carried start molesting you, he'd never wanted to be in that situation again, and the thought of being handcuffed started bringing those memories back.

"I can't," He said pulling out her grip, "I won't," he added before leaving the room.

Penelope stopped, she could sworn she'd seen flash of fear. "Derek," she tossed the cuffs down before grabbing her jeans, she couldn't exactly follow him if he took off out the door like she was. She had grabbed his shirt she'd had on the night before, but pants she didn't have.

Morgan stopped soon as he reached the front porch, if he'd been home he would kept going, he needed to run, something, but he was only wearing pants, the rest his clothes was on the bedroom floor. He'd never thought it would be this bad, how could he have known she wanted to tie him down, he just couldn't do it. Now he knew he'd have to explain something, make something up, he could tell her, he refused. He'd shoved it away, but soon she said that it was like he was thirteen all over again and stuck at the damn cabin, he didn't have anywhere to go then, it was like he'd been trapped there.

"Morgan, what's wrong, I'm sorry, I never, I'm sorry," Pen said coming up behind him, "I didn't know, I promise I won't ask again," she said.

He didn't say anything he just let her turn him around before she hugged him. She didn't ask why, she just hugged him saying she was sorry. "It's not your fault," he finally said finding his voice again.

Penelope just kept hugging him, why had he just freaked out on her, there had to be a reason, but she didn't care, she just wanted him to be okay again. "Why don't we go get Lizzy, we can go out to breakfast with her?" Pen asked still holding onto him.

"Yeah, just give me minute to get dressed," Morgan said before pulling out the safety of her arms going inside the house.

Penelope stayed out there for minute, something was wrong, but if he didn't want to talk, she wasn't going to push him, she'd done that and he'd ran out the bedroom faster than she thought possible. He'd tell her if he wanted to when he was ready. She went inside before getting dressed too.

It was after three and they'd spent the better part of the day at the mall, once they'd had breakfast. Lizzy had been content again, which was a relief, she'd only cried once and that was to be feed and changed. The rest the time she'd slept in the stroller or in Derek's arms since he had held her most the time. The morning was forgotten and they had been laughing during lunch. They had gone to the diner again for breakfast, but ate in the food court at the mall.

"Where to next my handsome prince?" Penelope asked.

"It's up to you, we could grab movie and watch later," Morgan offered.

"Option B?" Pen asked with smile.

"I got idea, come on," he said taking her hand going over to the car.

"Morgan we're not having sex with Lizzy in the back seat," She teased laughing.

Derek was trying to hide his smile, sometimes she could still surprise him with what came out her mouth, "You have one dirty mind, baby girl, and trust me where we're going, no way am I having sex there," he replied.

"Movie store, because if we didn't have this little girl, I'd try it," Pen said before he opened the door for her taking Lizzy.

"Not there, just wait and see," Morgan said.

"Um, Derek, why are we at a cemetery?" Pen asked.

"I promise I'm not going to leave you here," he teased knowing she hated them.

"Funny," Garcia said before getting out the car. She waited for him to get Lizzy out the car seat before she went over to him.

"Come on, baby girl," he said leading the way to the entrance. It took about ten minutes to get where he was taking her, he didn't let go of her hand the whole way down the path before he finally stopped in front of a grave.

Penelope read the head stone with sad smile; it was his dad's grave. It had flag standing beside it with the words 'Husband, Father, Brother, Son,' she read the writing under it. '**In death a hero, as in life a friend!'** The words couldn't replace the man whose life was cut short, but they spoke the truth. There was a small picture in the middle of William. She wasn't sure what to say, from what Desiree had said Morgan had been close to his dad. To have to watch him die, she couldn't imagine how that would have felt.

"He was my age when he died," Derek said, it was the first thing he'd said since he'd taken her hand leading her down here.

"I'd never wish that on anybody, to watch their dad died, their best friend," she said, she'd remembered the only other conversation they'd had about his dad, it had been the worst day imaginable for the team, but Morgan had been distant and cold the rest of the day, hadn't even talked to them once they were on the plane, they'd lost three officers that day, they'd been shot point blank range right in front of Hotch, Gideon and Morgan when they'd showed up to arrest the guy.

Once they'd gotten home she'd remembered what day it was, the anniversary of the day that his dad had been shot and killed. Instead of going home she'd went to his place and brought comfort food, they talked all night, and didn't even go to bed till the sun was coming up. He'd told her that his dad had been his best friend back then, his hero. He hadn't said that he'd been there, just said how he died.

"Jeff and Deb helped with the headstone it wasn't much at first, back then my mom was trying to support us three kids and we didn't have that much money, she wasn't working, she'd stayed home with us while dad worked, she started at the hospital few months later, she'd planned on going back when Des was in school, she was only three at the time," he said.

"I love the quote," Penelope said.

"It was the only thing I could find that gave something to who he was, but it doesn't do him justice, not even close," Derek said, "Sarah, Des and me, put a new one here for father's day before I left for the BAU that year," he said.

Pen smiled before looking at Lizzy, "He would have been proud of you, handsome," she replied, "he would have loved Lizzy too," she added.

"He would have loved you, baby girl," Derek said wrapping his arm around her.

"I have no doubt about that," she replied before kissing him.

"That night when you told me to tell you what I wanted before you'd move in with me, I asked him for advice, I suck at anything that revolves around the word commitment, but mom and him made it look so easy," he said.

"Our parents always do," Pen said, "We have Lizzy now, and we get to be the parents," she added looking at the little girl.

"Without you I couldn't do this," Derek said. Penelope didn't say anything back, she knew he could have, but didn't want to think about that, "We better go before mom starts calling; she said something about dinner at five, trust me she means five." He replied with a smile.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, I'm just hoping power doesn't go out again before I can get the next chapter written. The quote on his dad's grave I found at website, it was the best one I could find that I thought fit. I'm debating on whether Pen should ask him about why he panicked or not. What do you all think?**


	10. Last Day

**My Little Girl  
Chapter 10  
Last Day  
**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I don't own anything. Last day in Chicago before going back to VA. **

Pen was sitting on the front porch of Fran's house, it was nice day. Morgan was inside with Lizzy. She'd offered to go, but he'd insisted on doing so, which was why she was now on the front porch alone. The last week had gone by so fast that she couldn't remember where most of it had gone. The first and second day had been drama filled and after the trip to his dad's grave things had just flown by.

Morgan came back outside holding Lizzy. She'd stopped crying couple days ago and was back to her normal quiet self, which they were both glad about. It had been hard listening to her cry and not be able to help her.

"Do we have to get back to the real world tomorrow?" Penelope asked. They were leaving in couple hours, soon as they had lunch.

"Yeah, but at least we got some thing to tell the others," Morgan said before kissing her.

"I love it here with your mom and Sarah. The twins are adorable, wish Eric could have been here," she said.

"They are all coming in for the 4th in couple weeks," he replied.

"I know, I miss Clooney," She said, "I bet he's going crazy without Lizzy around."

"He's probably soaking up all the attention JJ's giving him," Morgan said, they had left Clooney with JJ when they'd left, and they both knew that she was going to spoil him even more than he was. It was like with Jack and Lizzy, the whole team spoiled their family, Clooney was no exception to that.

"Of course he is," Fran said coming outside, "He's had that over grown pup for almost six years, I kept him when he was under, he walked back in that door, I thought Clooney was going to knock him over," she replied.

"Not to mention, Des," Derek said, "I had bruise for week when she hugged me," he said with laugh.

"Huh?" Pen asked.

"She woke up the next morning and I was staying here for couple days, before going back to work, but she'd been in bed when I got home and mom didn't say anything, I just walked in the kitchen like I used to and said morning, next thing I knew I was being strangled almost, I'd went backwards into the counter," he said, "I didn't expect her to jump at me."

"Ha, sure you didn't," Fran said, "You gone for almost two years and don't expect your little sister to hug you to death almost, took me week to get used to having him around again, course three months later he moved to Virginia," she replied.

Morgan smiled, he knew his mom and sisters wanted him around more, but he loved his job, he got to put the bad guys away, and that gave him some relief, but it wouldn't be enough, not till he had Pen has his wife, then maybe things wouldn't be so bad. "I come around as much as I can," he said.

"I know you do, which reminds me, when are you two going to start working on my grandson?" Fran asked with smile.

"Mom," Morgan said.

"Maybe in few months," Penelope said with smile, "Maybe once we get used to this little girl sleeping through the night again, since she's started now," she added.

"See, she's on my side," his mom replied with smile, "We both agreed that four would be wonderful, more that is,"

"Yeah, little brother, you gotta keep up, and as you know Eric wants two more at least," Sarah teased.

"Oh so you have all banded together against me huh?" Derek asked, "Mom can you hold her?" he asked before letting her take Lizzy when he stood up.

Morgan went in the house, they weren't sure where he was going, but he came back outside holding something, and Desiree was behind him now. "Four against one huh?" he asked since Des had agreed too.

Penelope laughed before they all nodded, "Yeah, looks that way, oh and I talked to Deb, she agreed too," Pen added laughing.

Derek smiled before tossing what he had in his hand to her, "You have to get rid of that first."

Pen looked down at what she'd caught before getting up and going over to him, pulling him into a kiss the other three women cheered. "Well handsome what you think, want to be a daddy again?" she asked.

"You planning on being a mom again?" he asked back.

"I am willing to be a mom to all the kids you want, Derek Morgan," she said back.

"I guess it's settled then baby girl," Morgan replied before handing Desiree what he'd given her, "I'm so not planning on being an uncle anytime soon from you."

"Hey," Desiree said, "I already have birth control,"

"Keep it that way," he said before they went inside to eat.

Morgan was in his old room hour later, Pen was sitting on the bed, and Lizzy was in the living room with his mom. She was spending as much time with her granddaughter as she could since they were leaving soon.

"So, you want more kids huh?" he asked putting their bags in the floor and sitting on the bed.

"With you yes, I want at least four more, two girls, two boys, and our little girl in the other room," Pen said laying back so she was closer to him.

Morgan couldn't help but feel happy; with his life being the way it was he'd never exactly expected to have the wife and kids. That was until he met Penelope, his baby girl. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, handsome, only you," Pen said back.

"Can we talk?" Morgan asked.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She asked knowing something was up since he'd changed from the smile to the emotionless face; she'd only seen after cases that were rough.

"I never exactly told you why I freaked out the other day," Morgan said, he wanted to tell her, it just might take little.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to, Derek, I just wish I hadn't pushed you," she said.

"I never meant to freak out on you like that, but I just couldn't do that," Derek said, "I wanted to, but there was this thing that happened when I was thirteen, it didn't stop till I was seventeen," he could do it he thought he had to.

Pen didn't say anything, she let him go on, she wasn't sure what he was going to say, thirteen to seventeen was hell of a long time for something to not stop happening, she just didn't know what it was, could been lot of things.

"I trusted somebody, they said they wanted to help me stay out trouble, I believed them, there was just something attacked to that," Morgan said.

Pen saw the hurt in his eyes, the pain that was there, something was wrong, she knew it, she moved so she was sitting beside him and took his hand, "I'm right here, whatever it is I promise, I want think any less of you, I love you, nothing in this world can change that," she said reaching up and touching his face with her other hand.

Morgan looked down, but she tipped his face back up so he was looking right at her, "I wanted to get out of here, football back then was the only way out of here, at least I thought," He said, "I lost my dad, and everything sucked for so long, I thought I'd found somebody to not replace him, but be there like he would have, but I was wrong," he replied.

Pen bit down on her bottom lip, she knew it wasn't going to be something good, "I love you, no matter what, you told me that, I'm telling you the same," she said again, she had to make sure he knew that.

"You know why I take it so personally when we have cases where kids are involved?" maybe going that way would work, six years of the bastard being dead and he still couldn't get it out.

"No, why?" she asked.

"I know what it feels like to be them, the ones that are abused, I've been there, I've been that kid," he was waiting for some reaction, but he didn't expect this, she was pulling him into a hug before he'd even finished the last word. She wasn't saying anything, she was just hugging him, but he felt her tears against his neck.

Penelope couldn't find words, it was the one thing she was hoping he wouldn't say, the one thing that she didn't want to be true, soon as he'd said I know what it feels like to be them, she'd known, he hadn't had to say the rest, she was crying, she couldn't help it, to think that somebody did that to him.

"Please tell me this bastard is dead?" She finally asked still hugging him.

"Six years," Morgan said letting his own tears out, the only other person that knew about it was Jeff. He had never told his mom or sisters, Jeff had found out, he'd never been more relived in his life that day. "He died in prison; apparently somebody found out what he'd done and gave it back to him," Morgan said.

She pulled away looking at him, "I love you, and I would never have wanted that for you, nobody deserves it," She added, "What made you finally tell?" She asked.

"Jeff was coming to get me after practice that day, I was walking out the locker room, I didn't make it out of there, it had been almost a month since I'd been there, but I'd went back to get my stuff that I'd left, it was month before was getting out high school, I'd gotten the full ride, I was free," he said trying to get it out, he'd never told anybody, but Jeff, and he'd seen the end of what had happened. After the trial he left for college and never looked back for so long that first year.

Pen wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but she knew it would help him, to get it out, "Still here, handsome," she said.

"It was why I panicked seeing those cuffs, I hadn't seen the bastard and he came out no where, I wound up against the locker and I was pinned, I couldn't go anywhere," he was trying to keep his eyes open, he didn't want to see that again.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to tell me, it's okay, but it'll help, just like when Jeff found out, when he went away, that gave you some peace again, now you have to have the rest of that, he's gone, baby, he's never going to hurt you again," Pen said.

"I know, but I can't, I still see him."

"The bastard is gone, I'm here, and I love you, he's never going to touch you again, he's dead, baby, you put him away, have peace in knowing that he can never hurt anybody else," Penelope said.

He wasn't sure what to say, for so long he didn't think he deserved to be happy, he took four years for him to say anything, he wouldn't have then if Jeff hadn't walked in looking for him. "I wouldn't have," he heard himself say.

"You did and that is what counts, you went through hell, but you are a better person because of that, I never would have wished that on you or anybody in this world, but you came out of it, and you have so many people that love you, handsome," Penelope said before hugging him again, "Never forget that you have people that love you, a beautiful daughter out there that loves her dad so much," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

"I don't need thanks for loving you, all I need is you and our daughter out there," Pen said.

"Can we just stick to you being tied down, because I can't," he said.

"Yeah, hot stuff, you can cuff me to the bed all you want," she replied, "Thank you, for telling me, and don't you ever think that you don't deserve to be loved, or I might have to spank you," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, but he moved capturing her lips instead.

"Thanks for listening; you asked if I trusted you, and I do, I will always trust you," Morgan said.

"Come on, hot stuff, let's go out there with them for another hour, before we have to leave," she replied.

"Can we just stay here for little bit?" he asked.

"You're wish is my command," Pen said before sitting beside him and pulling him into her arms.

**TBC**

**AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed, he told her, and I couldn't help but off the guy, this time he didn't get away, made sure of it. I have one more chapter and this story is going to end, but don't worry the next chapter is going to be fun, and I got another story planned. Writing the last chapter gave me an idea about his dad. **


	11. Our Little Boy and Daughters

**My Little Girl  
Chapter 11  
Our Little Boy and Girls**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I don't own anything. This is the last chapter for this story it has been wonderful and I've enjoyed it. **

Penelope was lying in bed beside Morgan, they were cuddled up together, he was on his stomach and she was curled on her side with her arm over his back making circles with her fingers.

"You keep this up and I'm never going to want to get out of bed," Morgan said.

"Well, handsome, you can stay like this all you want," Penelope replied.

"Sweetheart, I love you, but you can't cook so I'm going to have to get up in few minutes," Morgan said.

"Hey, I resent that, I can cook," she replied, but kissed him before Lizzy started yelling from the other room. "Looks like the kids are up," She replied.

"I'm up too," Derek said getting up slowly before grabbing his pants, "You coming?"

"Yeah, sorry just thinking how good looking my husband is," Penelope said before getting out the bed and going over to him.

"Well, you look better," he replied back before they left the bedroom being surrounded by two kids, two dogs and Lizzy's kitten which she was holding.

"Daddy," Lizzy said with smile before sitting the kitten down beside Clooney, "Don't case her either, boy," she replied before going back to what she'd planned on doing before, "Up," she said with smile reaching her arms up.

Penelope smiled before picking Johnny up so he wouldn't fill left out. "Aren't you two supposed to be still in bed?" She asked.

"No, it's almost eight," Johnny said, he was hugging to Pen's neck resting his head against her shoulder.

Morgan looked over at his wife and son. The last four years had been wonderful and crazy. They had three children now, Lizzy, Johnny and Breanna who was only six months old, Lizzy was five now, and Johnny was three. It was crazy some days when they had to work, but Lizzy was in kindergarden and Johnny was in the daycare at the Bureau during the day as well as Breanna. The only time it was hectic was when Pen had to go with them on case. Desiree helped them out when she was working at the local hospital, but when they'd found out about Breanna, his mom had decided that a change of state and scenery was in order. Fran had moved down to Virginia four months ago. A position opened up at the hospital that Des was working at and she'd taken it.

"What you say we got make some breakfast and watch cartoon?" Derek asked them.

"Breanna too?" Lizzy asked him.

"Yes, Bre too," Pen said, "But you have to walk, little girl," she replied knowing that Lizzy loved to be held, but she'd gotten in the habit of only wanting to be carried around, Derek hadn't cared, but Pen knew it would get worse if they didn't make her walk around some too.

"I'll go get Breanna, you can start breakfast," she said before kissing him,

Lizzy took Johnny's hand once she was standing again, "Come on buddy, we get to watch daddy cook,"

Derek shook his head, he wouldn't trade this for anything, Lizzy was already trying to be independent at five, and Johnny followed her around all the time. He never wanted them to grow up.

Penelope walked into the nursery before going over to the crib looking at her daughter. "Hey, you awake?" she asked looking down at Breanna who was moving her arms and legs. Morgan called her a spider because she had been doing it for the last month. She couldn't believe how lucky she was, three wonderful children. Soon as they'd gotten married back at Christmas before she'd found out she was pregnant with Johnny that year her and Derek got together, she had adopted Lizzy as her daughter too. "What you say we go and have breakfast with daddy, your sister and brother," she said before picking her up.

Breanna had lighter skin that Johnny or her daddy did. Her eyes were brown and she had blonde hair just like her Penelope did. She walked towards the kitchen finding Morgan and their other two kids.

"What are you two doing?" she asked them.

"We have to sit here," Lizzy said, but she wanted to help cook.

Penelope smiled, she knew that Lizzy loved to help, but they wouldn't let her near the stove or any other electrical appliance. "That's right little girl," She said before putting Breanna in the high chair.

"But mommy, I want to help," Liz said about to get up.

"Five more minutes and it will be done," Derek said knowing she'd come over to where he was, she was just like her mom impatient, he was too sometimes.

Johnny was sitting quietly at the table; he was the quietest of their kids. Breanna was more of a screamer than a crier, and Lizzy tried to get her way all the time with her daddy by crying. However, Morgan didn't fall for it most the time, there was sometimes he did though. Lizzy knew how to play the innocent card wonderfully with him.

The team picked on Morgan now; he'd been the player, now he was a full time dad and husband instead. He didn't care though he'd rather have them than not know what life could have been like if he hadn't had Penelope walk into his life seven years ago. He came over with the plates handing Lizzy hers and Johnny's before going to get Penelope and his. "Breakfast is served," he said sitting down with them.

It was couple hours later and they had ventured outside with the kids. Lizzy was swinging on the kid's swing set which also had two more swings, two slides and set monkey bars going from one side to the other ending at the slide. The slide also had a latter that they could go up if they didn't want to go across the monkey bars.

Penelope was sitting under one the trees with Breanna watching Derek run after Johnny who was yelling out trying to get away. She couldn't help but laugh at them. They were happy family, and things had gotten easier for them over the last four years, but it was hard at times, when they had to be away from their kids.

The sound of a horn caught her attention; she looked up seeing Hotch coming up the driveway with JJ's vehicle behind his. She got up before going over to the house. "You two keep having fun, I'll go," Pen said with smile when Morgan was about to go over too.

"Yes, baby girl," he said before he had Lizzy and Johnny both trying to tackle him.

Pen just laughed when he went to the ground pretending they'd knocked him over. "Hey, guys," she said before Jack came running up to her, she loved the little guy, he was sweet and her godson.

"I'll take her," Will said reaching for Breanna so Pen could pick Jack up.

JJ was getting Henry out the car seat before she came over holding him. "Hey," she said.

"Where are the others at?" Pen asked.

"They were behind us," Hotch replied, "I think they got lost," he added.

"I see those two are still trying to keep their dad pinned down," Will said looking over at where Johnny and Lizzy were now the ones on the ground being tickled, squealing and laughing.

"Yeah, they've been going nonstop for almost hour now," Pen said, "Come on, the others can just catch up," she replied.

"I thought they had you?" JJ asked Morgan when they got over to where they were at.

"Sure, I just let them think that," Derek said before he stood up.

"Yeah right," Lizzy said, "Don't let him fool you, JJ," she said with smile on her face before she was being picked up by Hotch who'd gotten behind her, "Daddy," she squealed.

"Sorry, little girl, you said you had me, now you can get out that," Morgan said with smile.

"Not fair," Lizzy said back, but she loved the attention, "I think I'll stay," she replied before hugging Hotch.

"Trader," Derek teased before he took Jack from Penelope and gave the little boy a hug, "So what are you up to?" he asked.

"Daddy said grill, and swimming," Jack said.

"Ah so you want to go swimming huh?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," Jack replied with smile.

"If we can convince Pen to go, I'm sure I could take you swimming,"

"No way on this earth," Penelope said shacking her head.

"But Pen, I want to go swimming, and daddy said you had to agree," Jack said with pout.

Hotch couldn't help but smile, he hadn't said it like that, but it would work, it always did, either that or Morgan would just pick his wife up and jump in the pool with her. Okay so it wasn't a pool per se, more of a huge pond below the house that they all went swimming in from time to time.

"I want to go swimming too," Johnny said, "Please mommy," he said.

"Yeah, baby girl, our son has spoken you really going to say no to him?" he asked.

"Derek, you are so getting punished later," Penelope said before she finally agreed.

"Yeah," Lizzy, Johnny and Jack cheered.

"Here come the others," Will said, looking over at the driveway as Reid, Rossi and Emily pulled up. They had driven together over there. "Where did you all go?" he asked.

"Sorry, somebody was craving Milk Duds," Reid said looking over at Emily.

"Oh are you saying something to me?" Emily asked with smile, "Because if you are, you might want to talk to your son or daughter here, they are the one that was driving me nuts for one these things," Emily retorted.

"It took three stories to find them," Reid said.

"They were like this all the way over, next time I'm not driving with the those two, it was worse than having those to horn dogs in the back seat over a year ago when, Penelope was craving Derek, that was something I never want to see again," Rossi said.

They all started laughing, it had been two years since Reid and Emily had gotten engaged then married; now they were expecting their first child, which turned out to be twins at the last doctor's appointment.

"I thought I would spare you that repeat and go for my second craving," Emily said with smile, "Although the thought of me telling you to stop at the next parking lot and get out while I have sex with my husband did cross my mind," Emily said.

"Hey, you cannot copy cat me," Penelope said, "And thank you very much I was having a craving for Derek that day, he is my chocolate God, I wanted chocolate, and I needed it then," Pen said, "It wasn't my fault that Rossi was the one driving the SUV to the airport when the craving hit,"

"Just don't remind me," Rossi teased, "Until that day I didn't think you two could actually make me blush, but what you told me," he said shacking his head at the memory of her words, "Pull over, I need chocolate, I also need you to get out, so I can have my chocolate god," he repeated.

"You think you were blushing, there was another Agent in that SUV with us," Derek said, "I didn't even know the guy no that was embarrassing."

"I got you topped," Hotch said, "Walking into the conference room and finding JJ and Will making out,"

"No, see that is nothing," Rossi said, "I win, because you only caught them."

"Yeah, but it was how I caught them," Hotch said before JJ gave him a death stare.

"You dare say another word, Aaron Hotchner, I will throw you into that pond down there with all your clothes on," JJ said.

"Behave," Penelope said, "We all have very embarrassing stories on catching each other, and we can always use them as blackmail, but we don't," She said.

"Ha, you did on me," Derek said, "As I recall you sent out picture of me naked on you cell phone," he reminded her, "To my mother too," he added.

"That, hot stuff wasn't supposed to happen, but you had to grab the phone from me, you are the one that made me hit send on it, and I can't back hack cell phones, computers, but not phones," Penelope replied.

"Yeah, I thought Hotch was going to die laughing when he got that, and he couldn't do anything since Straus was sitting right there," JJ said, "I am blackmailing my husband into going to the zoo, this is payback for him tricking me into going to the beach," She said taking her phone out and reading the message that had went with the picture.

"Be lucky she censored it," Reid said, "She could sent it with everything showing," he said.

"Don't remind me, kid," Derek said with laugh, "Um JJ, why you still got that anyway?"

"Just in case I ever need it for some reason," JJ said, "I don't know a baby sitter," she replied with smile.

It was hour later and they were all down at the pond. Emily and Reid had opted to stay on the shore while the others played. They were watching Henry and Breanna for the others.

Penelope had her arms crossed, she wasn't going to jump into the pond, "No," she said again before she found herself being picked up fireman style, "Derek put me down," she squealed before he jumped off the bank into the water.

"I'd close that motor mouth if I was you," He said before they hit the water. They went few inches under and when they came back up she playfully smacked him on the arm, "Abusive woman," he teased before he kissed her.

"Abusive my ass, hot stuff, I think you would find bruises on both our ass if I am correct, we love spanking," she teased.

"And I love you," Derek said.

"EW," Lizzy and Johnny both said looking at their parents.

"Hey," Pen said when water was splashed on them, "I was enjoying that," she added.

"Well save it for the bedroom," JJ told them with smile.

"You should save it for the bedroom too, sis," Derek said splashing her back.

Before long all the adults were splashing each other with water and the kids had joined in, at least the ones old enough to be in the pond, they were in the shallow end and they had the little swimmers on.

"I think they have lost it," Emily said watching as their friends had fun.

"It could be fun, but not much for swimming," Reid said.

"Better get used to it, because we know tradition, and every year we come here during the summer or at David's place and go swimming," Emily said taking his hand.

"I'm doomed," Reid replied.

Later that night when the kids were worn out along with the adults, they were all gathered in the living room watching Princess Diaries one and two, it was almost the end of the first one, the second one was going on next, Morgan and Penelope slipped away.

"So what you think, baby girl?" Morgan asked her.

"I think we did great job, today was fun and we all enjoyed it," Pen replied.

"No, I meant what do you think about the last few years?"

"That you are the best husband in the world, and that we have three great children," Penelope said, "A crazy family that loves us, that keeps expanding," she added.

"I'm glad you wanted to help me back then, I would been completely lost without you, princess," Derek said.

"Well it wasn't like I could let you raise that little girl alone," Pen replied, "I love you honey, but it you were lost, even I could see that," she said.

"We got two little girls and boy now, and I'm still totally lost," Derek teased before he kissed her.

**The End**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and hoped you've enjoyed. I got another story lined up be later today before I post though. The family is happy and together. **


End file.
